Sandcastle
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: "Istana pasir itu sebuah tempat yang dapat mempertemukanmu dengan jodohmu," jawab Halibel. Tesla masih menatap bingung ibunya./AU, TeslaNoly untuk spiralcandy. Mind to RnR?
1. Emerald

"Tesla, di pinggiran Hueco Mundo ada sebuah istana pasir yang sangat megah," ujar Tia Halibel pada anak laki-lakinya yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Sepasang bola mata cokelat itu menatap ibunya dengan bingung. "Istana pasir itu apa?" tanyanya polos. Halibel mengelus lembut rambut bocah laki-laki yang baru berumur lima tahun itu.

"Istana pasir itu sebuah tempat yang dapat mempertemukanmu dengan jodohmu," jawab Halibel. Tesla masih menatap bingung ibunya.

"Apakah itu tempatmu dan ayah bertemu?" tanya Tesla lagi. Halibel menelengkan kepalanya dan melirik putranya.

"Iya. Dan aku harap kau bisa menemukan jodohmu di sana, di Las Noches."

* * *

><p><strong>Disaclaimer: Tite Kubo<strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pair: Tesla Lindocruz and Menoly Mallia**

**Dipersembahkan untuk **_**spiralcandy**_

_Sandcastle _

_Emerald_

_[Ketika kau membuatku terhipnotis]_

* * *

><p>Sebuah mobil <em>Lamborghini<em> berhenti dengan sempurna di depan gerbang sekolah asrama Las Noches. Sekolah yang berdiri kokoh di atas tebing yang di bawahnya merupakan lautan yang cukup dalam.

Tak lama, pintu mobil itu terbuka, dan seorang pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ dengan kacamata hitamnya turun dari mobil berwarna hitam _metalic_ itu. "Las Noches," pemuda itu membaca deretan huruf yang tertera di gerbang sekolah.

Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh kacamata hitamnya lalu melepaskannya. Pemuda bernama lengkap Tesla Lindocruz itu mengukir sebuah senyum dan menarik kopernya untuk memasuki halaman sekolah.

Dan mobil _Lamborghini_ yang tadi ia tumpangi pun memutar arah dan kembali ke rumah Tesla. Tesla mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya dan mengamati baik-baik bangunan yang berada di depannya.

Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas sebuah dongeng yang ibunya ceritakan untuknya. Dia tahu itu hanya dongeng, tapi dia tetap menyukainya walau dia seorang laki-laki. Tesla berhenti di tengah-tengah taman sekolah itu.

"Ruang aulanya, di mana?" tanya Tesla pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu, saat dia memutar kepalanya ke kanan, retina matanya langsung menangkap sesosok perempuan berambut _blonde_ yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon maple. Yang tampaknya sedang memegang sebuah ponsel.

Tesla langsung berjalan menuju perempuan itu. "_Ano_," panggil Tesla. Merasa mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya perempuan itu memutar kepalanya.

"Apa kau—" perkataan Tesla terputus karena angin secara tiba-tiba bertiup lebih kencang sehingga menimbulkan efek dramatis bagi keduanya. Karena rambut mereka yang berantakan oleh hal yang kasat mata itu. Perempuan itu mengatupkan kelopak matanya untuk menghindari debu yang mungkin masuk ke matanya.

Dan saat sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka, dua pasang bola mata itu bertabrakan. Iris _emerald_ dengan bola mata berwarna cokelat musim gugur. Pemuda itu terdiam, dia menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata indah itu.

Seakan-akan dia terhipnotis oleh keindahannya.

Tanpa dia sadari, perempuan itu telah memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua. "Hello!" seru perempuan sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Tesla. Pemuda itu langsung tersentak dan mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

"Uh-uh, ya," jawab Tesla gugup sambil memutar bola matanya dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Perempuan itu hanya memandangi Tesla dengan tatapan bingung.

Lalu Tesla menarik napas dalam, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Dan dia kembali menatap bola mata _emerald_ lawan bicaranya. "Apa kau tahu, di mana letak aula untuk penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah ini?" tanyanya.

Perempuan itu menutup sebentar ponsel _flip_-nya. "Kau masuk saja, di dalam sudah diberikan petunjuk, kok," jawab perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Tesla sambil memberikan seulas senyum. Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali membuka ponselnya. Jemari lentiknya mulai menari dengan lincah di atas _keypad_ ponselnya.

Iris _emerald_-nya menatap dengan serius layar ponselnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa Tesla belum meninggalkan tempat itu. Ya, Tesla belum beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

Iris cokelatnya masih berminat untuk memandangi permata indah di depannya yang sangat mirip dengan bola mata mendiang ibunya. Walaupun ibunya memiliki warna hijau yang lebih terang. Tesla mengamati perempuan itu dengan seksama.

Rambutnya yang memiliki warna hampir sama dengan dirinya. Sebuah _choker_ berwarna putih yang melingkar manis di leher jenjangnya. Seragam sekolah yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Dan jemari lentiknya yang panjang dengan kuku yang terwat dengan baik semakin membuat Tesla tidak ingin mengatupkan kelopak matanya.

Tiba-tiba perempuan itu menghentikan gerakkan tangannya dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya perempuan itu yang menatap Tesla dengan pandangan aneh karena pemuda itu belum juga pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hah?" Tesla tersentak dan mengerjapkan matanya sekali. "Oh, y-ya, astaga apa yang sedang kulakukan, haha," ujarnya sambil menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang malah bertingkah aneh di depan perempuan itu.

Jari telunjuknya bergerak menuju pintu masuk dengan gugup seolah mencoba meyakinkan jawaban perempuan itu. Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk dengan guratan di dahinya. Mungkin tawa perempuan itu akan segera pecah sedetik setelah Tesla menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tesla segera menarik kopernya dan melangkah menuju pintu masuk. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Tesla kembali menghentikan pergerakkan kakinya. Tubuhnya ia putar dengan cepat.

Tesla menghela napas lega saat perempuan itu juga tengah menatapnya. "Tesla. Tesla Lindocruz!" seru Tesla diiringi dengan senyumannya yang menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Demi apapun, perempuan itu ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Pemuda yanga berdiri hanya terpaut lima langkah darinya itu benar-benar lucu. Tapi, hal itu tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya, jadi dia menolak untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Menoly. Menoly Mallia," jawab perempuan itu akhirnya. Kedua bola mata cokelat itu berkilat bahagia dan dengan segera Tesla berbalik dan kali ini benar-benar melangkah menuju pintu masuk sekolah. Dengan sebuah senyum yang senantiasa terukir di bibirnya.

Menoly menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menutup ponsel _flip-_nya dan segera berbalik menuju tempat yang berlawanan arah dengan Tesla.

xXxXx

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Tesla resmi menjadi salah satu siswa kelas X di Las Noches. Dan seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup baginya untuk membuat hampir seluruh siswi di sekolah itu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Iya, Tesla kini cukup populer di kalangan murid berjenis kelamin perempuan. Bahkan, kakak kelas pun secara terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya kepada Tesla. Tapi tidak untuk siswi yang satu ini.

Siswi berambut _blonde_ pendek ini tidak tertarik sedikit pun dengan seorang Tesla Lindocruz. Jika siswi lain akan menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam hanya untuk mengikuti semua kegiatan Tesla, perempuan ini lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.

Menarik. Kata itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalanya. Perempuan itu menarik. Hal itulah yang membuat Tesla gencar mendekati atau menjahili perempuan ini. Walau, perempuan itu lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Tesla tertarik dengan perempuan itu. Bola matanya. Bola matanya yang berwarna _emerald_ yang dapat membuat Tesla Lindocruz terhipnotis dan kehilangan kendali akan pikirannya sendiri. Dari awal pertemuan mereka.

Tesla mendorong pintu masuk perputakaan tua itu. Sepasang iris cokelatnya langsung bergerak aktif mencari sosok perempuan yang sedari tadi kita bicarakan: Menoly Mallia.

Tesla langsung tersenyum saat menemukan Menoly sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di samping jendela sambil membaca sebuah buku dengan serius. Tanpa ragu-ragu Tesla melangkahkan kakinya dan menarik kursi di depan Menoly.

"Mallia-_senpai_~~" panggil Tesla yang sudah duduk di hadapan Menoly. Perempuan berambut _blonde_ itu tidak merespon dan tetap membaca bukunya. "Mallia-_senpai_," panggil Tesla lagi.

Menoly masih terdiam dan mengabaikan Tesla. "_Senpai_~~" panggil Tesla sambil menekan lengan Menoly dengan jari telunjuknya. Geram, Menoly langsung menurunkan bukunya dan menatap tajam pemuda di depannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya galak. Tesla terkekeh dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua tangan itu. "Kau itu dilarang masuk di sini, tahu," sambung Menoly lagi-lagi dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat.

Wajar, mungkin karena dia sedikit risih oleh Tesla yang selalu mengikutinya seperti anak ayam. Salah, bukan mengikuti lebih tepatnya mengganggu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tesla sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menoly melirik segerombolan gadis yang berdiri di depan perpustakaan sambil menunggu Tesla keluar. Tesla langsung menutup mulutnya agar suara tawanya tidak pecah saat itu juga.

"Lihat? Sekarang keluarlah, dan temui para _fans_-mu itu," usir Menoly. Tesla mengangkat kepalanya dan bersandar di punggung kursi.

"Tapi, aku punya urusan denganmu, _Senpai_," ujar Tesla. Menoly mendengus dan memutar _ballpoint_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan urusanmu," jawab Menoly dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris cokelat Tesla kembali ke deretan kata di atas buku di hadapannya dan mulai menyalinnya ke sebuah kertas yang sudah ia persiapkan.

"Urusanku tidak akan selesai secepat itu," ucap Tesla dan mulai bertopang dagu mengamati Menoly yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?" tanya Menoly tanpa menatap Tesla.

"Memandangimu ... Noly-_chan_," jawab Tesla dengan nada rendah seperti berbisik terutama saat dia menyebut 'Noly-_chan_'. Menoly menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menggerakkan bola matanya hingga bertemu pandang dengan Tesla.

Tesla berani bersumpah saat itu, ia tidak pernah bosan memandangi sepsang bola mata _emerald_ yang dimiliki oleh Menoly. Walau Ulquiorra Schiffer juga memiliki warna yang sama.

Menoly menghela napas dan berdiri dari kursinya. Tangannya terjulur menarik kerah baju Tesla dan ditariknya pemuda itu menuju pintu keluar. "Dilarang merayu di perpustakaan!" seru Menoly dan mendorong Tesla hingga pemuda itu hampir jatuh. Setelah itu, Menoly langsung berbalik dan menutup pintu perpustakaan itu.

"_You're so mean, Senpai_!" seru Tesla sambil terkekeh dan memperbaiki kerah bajunya yang cukup berantakan akibat tarikkan Menoly. Lalu, tangannya bergerak menuju saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah permen lolipop.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan beberapa pasang mata sedang memandangnya. Lalu dia langsung menarik sudut bibirnya dan menatap para _fans_-nya.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke asrama sekarang. Kalian tidak ingin dimarahi oleh Mallia-_ryocho_, bukan?" saran Tesla sambil tetap tersenyum dan membuka pembungkus lolipop itu.

"Tesla-_kun_ benar, sudah hampir malam. Sampai jumpa besok, Tesla-_kun_," ujar seorang perempuan berambut ungu yang diperkirakan adalah ketua dari Tesla FC. Dan sepeninggal perempuan berambut ungu itu, para gadis yang lain pun juga meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tesla memasukkan lolipop itu ke dalam mulutnya dan menjejalkan sepasang tangannya ke dalam saku dan mengangkat kepalanya. Angin bergerak semilir membuat rambutnya berkibar pelan, Tesla pun memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menikmatinya.

Dan saat dia membukanya, seseorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan bola mata berwarna kelabu berjalan ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke perpustakaan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Konbanwa_, Kuchiki-_ryocho_," sapa Tesla. Pemuda yang menduduki kelas XII—yang juga kelas Menoly—di sekolah dan merupakan kepala asrama putra itu hanya mengangguk dan melewati Tesla begitu saja.

Tesla melangkahkan kakinya ke kiri saat mendengar pintu perpustakaan telah ditutup oleh Byakuya. Tesla berjalan menuju jendela tempat Menoly tadi duduk. Hitung-hitung memanjakan mata sebelum kembali ke kamar.

Tesla memperhatikan Menoly yang mengangkat kepalanya saat Byakuya baru saja memasuki perpustakaan itu. Rona merah pun mulai terlihat di pipinya yang putih. Dan, bola mata _emerald_ itu berkilat bahagia saat memandangi Byakuya.

Tesla menatap dingin Byakuya yang semakin dekat dengan meja Menoly. "_Konbanwa_, Kuchiki-_ryocho_," sapa Menoly dengan nada ... ramah. Byakuya menarik kursi di depan Menoly dan mendudukinya.

"_Konbanwa_, Mallia-_ryocho_," balas Byakuya sambil membuka buku yang dia bawa dari kamarnya.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Byakuya," ucap Menoly dan kembali menatap buku di bawahnya. Byakuya hanya melirik Menoly sekilas dan mulai menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas.

Tesla terpaku di tempatnya, dia benci mengakuinya, tapi ...

Bola mata _emerald_ itu lebih indah ketika menatap Byakuya.

Berapakali pun Tesla membantah, semua perkiaraan yang timbul di otaknya mengarah ke sebuah kesimpulan.

Menoly Mallia menyukai Kuchiki Byakuya.

Tesla mengatupkan sepasang kelopak matanya. Tesla mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kamar dan memilih untuk duduk di samping pintu keluar perpustakaan.

xXxXx

Beberapa jam setelahnya, Byakuya keluar lebih dulu dari perpustakaan itu tapi dia tidak menyadari sosok Tesla yang duduk di samping pintu itu. Mungkin karena minimnya penerangan di daerah itu.

Memang, perpustakaan yang mereka kunjungi adalah perpustakaan lama, sedangkan sebuah perpustakaan baru dan megah sudah dibangun di dekat gedung sekolah. Tapi, perpustakaan lama ini mengoleksi buku lama, dan lebih nyaman.

Hanya saja, terletak di tengah-tengah pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Hingga menimbulkan suasana seram jika mendekatinya pada pukul delapan malam ke atas.

Selang beberapa menit setelah Byakuya keluar, Menoly keluar bersama beberapa buku di tangannya. Sama halnya dengan Byakuya, Menoly juga tidak menyadari keberadaan Tesla. Dan saat Menoly berjarak tiga langkah dari Tesla, pemuda itu berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Mallia-_senpai_," panggil Tesla dengan nada rendah. Kepala asrama putri itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan meluncur dari bibir Tesla.

"Aku ... menyukaimu, _Senpai_," ujar Tesla yang berdiri di belakang Menoly. Tidak, dia tidak harus berbalik karena dia tahu dengan pasti siapa yang sedang menyatakan perasannya.

Tapi tubuhnya tidak ingin mendengar kata hatinya. Dengan refleks Menoly memutar kepalanya dan menatap Tesla yang berdiri sambil bersandar di tiang penyangga perpustakaan itu.

Tesla tidak bercanda, dia serius dan sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan tiga kata barusan. Karena bola mata _emerald_ itu telah menghipnotisnya dan menguasai pikirannya. Dan dia hanya ingin bola mata itu menatapnya dan berkilat bahagia dengan hanya melihatnya. Itu saja. Bukan permintaan yang egois, 'kan?

Menoly terpaku di tempatnya.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, ini fic aku persembahkan untuk _spiralcandy_ hihihi dengan judul Sandcastle yang sama dengan nama orangnya SC /plak

Kenapa aku gak langsung cantumin disclaimer seperti biasanya? Soalnya mau ngomongin istana pasir dulu, biar yeah, agak nyambung sama judulnya hehehe

Bagi yang belum tahu, ryocho itu kepala asrama a.k.a dorm leader hehehe. Dan yaks, Tesla di sini kelas 10 dan Menoly kelas 12 alamak, beda dua tahun. Dan ya, aku tahu ini pendek wakakaka gak tau lagi pengen bikin fic multi yang pendek /plak

Awalnya, aku menjanjikan Menoly bakal tsundere ta-tapi, aku sulit mendeskripsikannya. Huwaaaa, maaf Yu, gak tau ini.. ah serius deh maaf huhuhu

Yaudah akhir kata, review?


	2. Blonde

**Disaclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pair: Tesla Lindocruz and Menoly Mallia**

**Dipersembahkan untuk _spiralcandy_**

_Sandcastle _

_Blonde_

_[Karena aku dan kamu adalah jodoh]_

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Menoly sambil mengerjapkan sepasang kelopak matanya. "Tesla, aku—"<p>

"Pfft, BUAHAHAHA," tawa Tesla meledak sambil memegangi perutnya. Menoly hanya membuka mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Perlahan, air mata mulai menggenang di kelopak mata Tesla karena tertawa yang tidak berhenti sedari tadi

"Ka-kau percaya? Hahaha," tanya Tesla sambil mengibaskan tangannya tak percaya. Padahal dia kira Menoly akan membentaknya atau semacamnya. Ternyata?

Tesla mengambil dua langkah untuk mendekati Menoly dan menepuk bahu gadis itu. "Aku hanya bercanda, kau tahu?" aku Tesla sambil menahan tawanya lagi. Menoly mengepalkan tangannya dan menepis tangan Tesla dari bahunya.

"TESLA LINDOCRUZ!"

BOUGH!

Menoly memukul wajah Tesla dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya dan langsung meninggalkan pemuda itu. Tesla menyentuh wajahnya sambil meringis dan kembali tertawa.

"Ya, seandainya tadi aku benar-benar bercanda," gumamnya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

xXxXx

Cklek.

Menoly baru saja kembali ke kamarnya setelah memeriksa satu-persatu kamar asrama putri. Mengecek apakah semuanya sudah kembali ke kamar atau belum, dan memastikan semuanya aman terkendali.

Menoly mematikan lampu kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Menoly memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli bintang-bintang yang bersinar saat ruangan gelap.

_"Aku... menyukaimu, _Senpai_."_

Kata-kata Tesla terngiang di kepalanya. Padahal dia sangat yakin bahwa pemuda itu tidak bercanda dan sangat serius. Menoly memutar tubuhnya ke kenan dan kembali lagi ke kiri dan begitu seterusnya.

"Akh, kenapa aku memikirkannya?" ujar Menoly frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya. Lalu ia segera menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

xXxXx

Menoly baru saja keluar dari gedung asrama dan bersiap menuju gedung sekolah, tanpa menyadari seseorang telah menunggunya. "_Senpai_~~" panggil Tesla tepat di telinga Menoly dengan suara berbisik.

Menoly pun memutar kepalanya dan dengan refleks tas di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja. "Huwaa!" seru Menoly kaget saat melihat wajah Tesla dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Tesla menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan serta meredam suara tawa di balik tangannya. Menoly menghela napas dan mengelus dadanya. Lalu dia segera mengambil tasnya kembali dan berbalik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah? Kau mengintip, ya?" tuding Menoly tanpa membalikkan badannya. Tesla ikut berjalan di samping Menoly dan tertawa pelan.

"Aku ingin berangkat bersamamu," jawab Tesla santai. Menoly berhenti sejenak dan melirik Tesla di sampingnya.

"Berhenti mengerjaiku," pintanya dan kembali berjalan. Tapi, Tesla belum beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengamati punggung Menoly. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke kanan untuk menghindari tiang penunjuk arah di depannya.

"_Senpai_, kau menyukai Kuchiki-_ryocho_, ya?"

BUGH

Tiang penunjuk jalan itu sedikit bergoyang saat menerima hantaman dari kepala Menoly yang tiba-tiba memutar arah untuk menatap pemuda di samping kirinya. Menoly mundur beberapa langkah. Jujur, rasanya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Dengan sigap, Tesla langsung memegangi lengan Menoly agar tidak melangkah lebih jauh. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Menoly sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa sangat berat sekarang.

Tampaknya, dia harus mengajukan saran untuk memindahkan letak tiang itu secepatnya.

"Baik-baik saja, apanya? Kau berdarah, tuh," kata Tesla sambil menunjuk hidung Menoly yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah.

"Oh tidak," ujar Menoly sedikit panik sambil memegangi hidungnya sendiri. "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar sekarang," ucap Menoly sambil menepis tangan Tesla dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tapi jangankan menuju kamarnya, mengambil satu langkah saja tidak bisa. "Hei, lepaskan aku!" bentak Menoly saat menyadari kerah bajunya dipegang oleh Tesla dari belakang.

Dengan gampang Tesla menarik Menoly dan menggendongnya menuju ruang kesehatan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Tesla Lindocruz? Turunkan aku!" bentak Menoly sambil terus memukul dada Tesla agar segera menurunkannya secepat mungkin.

Bagaimana kalau orang lain melihat mereka? Lebih parah, bagaimana kalau Byakuya melihat mereka? Oh tidak, ini akan menjadi masalah besar bagi Menoly. Dia tidak peduli jika FC Tesla melihat mereka dan mem-_bully_ gadis itu.

Memangnya mereka berani? Bagaimanapun Menoly kakak kelas, terlebih dia seorang_ ryocho_. Tapi, bagaimana jika Byakuya? Bisa-bisa pemuda itu salah paham. Tapi, Tesla sama sekali tidak ingin menurunkannya!

Sehingga yang bisa dilakukan Menoly hanya memebenamkan kepalanya di dada Tesla. Percuma memang, semua orang pasti dapat mengenalinya. Siapa lagi pemilik rambut _blonde_ pendek di sekolah ini kecuali Menoly?

Terserahlah, yang penting dia menutupi wajahnya sekarang, dari... Byakuya.

xXxXx

Menoly menghela napas saat mereka tiba di ruang kesehatan dengan selamat tanpa seorang pun yang melihat mereka berdua. Sekarang, Menoly tengah terbaring di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan itu.

Baru saja dia meminum obat dari Unohana-_sensei_—seorang guru kesehatan di sekolah itu—untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya. "Sekarang tidurlah," perintah Tesla sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Menoly.

"Ya, ya, dan kau kembalilah ke kelasmu," perintah Menoly. Tesla menyeringai dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Lalu tangannya bergerak dan jari telunjuknya menyentuh dahi Menoly.

"Siapa bilang? Tentu saja aku akan menungguimu di sini, _Senpai_," jawab Tesla sambil terkekeh melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Menoly.

"Terserahlah," balas Menoly pasrah dan mulai memejamkan mata. Tesla meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala dan pandangannya menerawang.

"Aku melihatmu kemarin, berbincang dengan Kuchiki-_ryocho_. Dan... aku melihat rona merah di pipimu. Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Tesla. Menoly melirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

Menoly tidak berbohong, di matanya, Tesla seolah seseorang yang sedang patah hati. Tapi, entahlah mungkin karena kepalanya yang pusing jadi dia sedikit, _yeah_... berhalusinasi?

Menoly mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur. Menoly meremas selimutnya dan memutar kepalanya ke kanan. "Bu-bukan begitu," ujar Menoly sedikit gugup. Tesla melirik Menoly.

Dari tempatnya, Tesla masih dapat melihat rona merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya. Perlahan, sepasang kelopak mata Menoly semakin berat. "Hanya saja... dia begitu tidak tersentuh," jawabnya dan setelah itu gadis berambut pirang itu tertidur.

Tesla menghela napasnya, tangannya terjulur dan mengelus rambut Menoly yang halus. Dia tersenyum mengamati wajah tertidur Menoly yang tampak polos dan dengkuran halus yang terdengar merdu dari bibirnya yang mungil.

Beruntung sekali, bukan?... Kuchiki Byakuya itu.

xXxXx

"Apa? Sudah sore!" seru Menoly saat ia baru saja bangun dan melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam dari kaca jendela ruang kesehatan itu.

Tesla terkejut dan langsung membuka matanya. "Tenanglah, Unohana-_sensei _sudah mengantarkan surat sakitmu ke guru piket hari ini," jawab Tesla sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

Tesla berdiri dari bangku dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Sial, hari ini aku ada ulangan Kimia. Ini gara-gara kau!" tuduh Menoly dan turun dari kasur itu. Lalu mengambil tasnya. "Di mana Unohana-_sensei_?" tanya Menoly.

"Ada urusan katanya, entahlah," jawab Tesla sambil mengangkat bahu. Menoly berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan itu diikuti oleh Tesla di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua melewati pohon maple yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan menuju asrama putri. Daun-daun pohon maple itu bergerak searah dengan arah angin yang menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik.

Tesla hanya bersiul pelan dan menyadari sebuah serpihan ranting terjatuh di atas kepala Menoly. "_Senpai_," panggil Tesla yang menghentikan langkah Menoly. "Sebentar," pinta Tesla yang sudah berdiri di depan Menoly.

Tesla segera mengangkat tangannya dan mengambil serpihan ranting itu itu. Tapi, dia tidak segera melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Menoly, dia memilih untuk turun secara perlahan. "Ada serpihan ranting di kepalamu," bisik Tesla.

"Uhm, ya, terima kasih, sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku," pinta Menoly dengan sedikit membentak. Tesla menariknya, tapi tangan itu tertahan oleh sesuatu.

Menoly menggelindingkan bola matanya ke kiri dan terbelalak melihat satu helai rambutnya melilit jari kelingking Tesla. Menoly mendelik ke arah Tesla yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum dan kedikkan bahu.

Semburat _orange_ yang dihasilkan oleh matahari yang mulai kembali ke peraduan membuat satu helai rambut Menoly berkilau bagaikan benang emas. "Lihat, seperti benang merah, bukan?" ujar Tesla.

Menoly tersentak dan buru-buru melepaskan rambutnya dari tangan Tesla. "Berarti kita memang berjodoh, Noly-_chan_," sambung Tesla dengan nada rendah.

Menoly menggerakkan bola matanya dan bertemu pandang dengan iris cokelat Tesla. "Tidak mungkin, kau percaya dengan jodoh seperti itu?" tanya Menoly dengan nada tidak percaya.

Menoly menghembuskan napas lega, karena akhirnya rambutnya terlepas dari jari kelingking Tesla. "Menyenangkan bukan, mempercayai hal seperti itu?" tanya Tesla dan mulai mengikuti Menoly yang sudah kembali melangkah.

"Bukankah, anak perempuan suka mempercayai hal seperti itu?" Menoly memandangi sepasang kakinya dan menimbang kepalanya.

"Dan, bukankah anak laki-laki tidak suka mempercayai hal seperti itu?" balas Menoly dengan melontarkan pertanyaan baru. Tesla terkekeh dan memandangi rambut Menoly yang setingkat lebih terang dari rambutnya.

Tesla menggerakkan tangannya dan melipatnya di belakang kepala. "Tapi, kalau _Senpai_ adalah jodohku, aku percaya," ujar Tesla sambil tersenyum memandangi langit di atasnya.

"Hanya karena kejadian tadi?" tanya Menoly. Tesla kembali terkekeh, dan melirik gadis di sampingnya.

Menoly sibuk memutar bola matanya dan mengamati daun maple di dekatnya. Apapun itu, asalkan dia tidak menatap bola mata cokelat Tesla serta wajahnya yang pasti sedang menyeringai sekarang.

"_Blonde_. Karena rambut kita memiliki warna yang sama, _blonde_," jawab Tesla sambil menyeringai—seperti dugaan Menoly.

Menoly menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menjulurkan tangannya bersiap mendorong gerbang yang melindungi gedung asrama putri di belakangnya. Lalu ia memutar kepalanya untuk menghadap Tesla.

"Sampai mana kaumau mengikutiku?" tanya Menoly dengan sedikit membentak. Tesla tersenyum, sementara Menoly hanya mndengus dan mulai melangkah masuk. Tesla tertawa pelan mendengar umpatan Menoly tentang warna rambut mereka.

Lalu, Tesla memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke kamar. Tapi saat ingin melangkah Tesla kembali berbalik. "_Senpai_!" panggil Tesla. Menoly menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

Tesla berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Menoly. "Apa?" tanya Menoly malas. Tesla menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pipi Menoly. Dengan refleks, Menoly mengikuti gerakkan Tesla dan menyentuh pipinya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Menoly gugup. Tetap saja, kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahnya bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan? Tesla diam dan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, menyuruh Menoly mendekatkan wajahnya.

Menoly menurut karena penasaran, sebenarnya ada apa di pipinya? "Ada sesuatu di pipimu," bisik Tesla, dan...

CUP.

Tesla mengecup pipi Menoly singkat. "Ada rona merah di pipimu, Mallia-_senpai_," ujar Tesla jahil dan segera berlari meninggalkan gadis itu sebelum mendapatkan pukulan lagi olehnya.

Sontak rona yang awalnya tidak ada di pipi putih Menoly perlahan muncul karena perkataan Tesla. Menoly gadis normal, kan? Jadi wajar saja jika rona merah itu muncul. Walau, dia belum memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Tesla.

Menoly menyentuh pipinya dan menggeram. "Tesla Lindocruz," desisnya.

Tesla yang masih belum jauh hanya tertawa riang mendengar geraman kakak kelasnya itu. "Kita jodoh lho, _Senpai_~~" balas Tesla dan benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan gadis itu.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Karena kemarin ada yang nanya siapa bapaknya Tesla? Yaks, berhubung ibunya adalah Tia, jadi bapaknya Aizen. Kenapa? Perpaduan antar rambut kuning Tia dengan rambut cokelat Aizen menghasilkan rambut dirty blonde seperti Tesla.

Dan, matanya yah menurun asli dari Aizen: cokelat hihihi. Dan jadilah Tesla Lindocruz.

Dan sekedar info, aku updatenya setiap senin sekitar jam tiga kurang 15. Aku usahakan gak lewat dan gak kurang heheheheh udah kayak sinetron aja ^^

Dan kayaknya, chapter ini lebih pendek deh =.= gyahaha

Jadi... review?


	3. Rival

Cklek.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Seorang perempuan berambut jingga yang hendak mengganti pakaian memutar kepalanya. Tiba-tiba lampu kamar itu padam.

"Siapa itu?" seru perempuan itu sedikit panik.

Detik berikutnya seseorang mendorong tubuh perempuan itu hingga menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

BRAK!

"KYAAAA!" jerit perempuan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Disaclaimer: Tite Kubo<strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pair: Tesla Lindocruz and Menoly Mallia**

**Dipersembahkan untuk **_**spiralcandy**_

_Sandcastle _

_Rival_

_[Karena kami menyukaimu]_

* * *

><p><strong>Seminggu kemudian.<strong>

Tiga orang itu saling terdiam dan berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing. "Sudah tiga orang yang menjadi korban. Tapi, tidak ada yang terjadi," ucap Menoly memulai pembicaraan.

Seseorang yang duduk di depannya, mendesah. Dia tahu tentang hal itu. "Apa mungkin ini ulah anggota asramamu, Byakuya?" Kepala sekolah itu menatap tajam Byakuya, berusaha mendeteksi gelombang kebohongan di mata itu.

"Bukan, aku sudah menanyai mereka satu-persatu. Tidak ada yang berbohong," jawab Byakuya. Kepala sekolah berambut ungu tua itu menyandarkan punggungnya kembali dan menatap Menoly.

Wanita berkulit gelap itu menghela napas. "Baiklah, Byakuya, utus anggotamu untuk berjaga di sekeliling gedung asrama putri. Pastikan, kaumengontrol mereka. Menoly, perintahkan anggota asramamu yang pandai bela diri untuk berjaga setiap malamnya. Sampai, pelaku itu tertangkap," perintah kepala sekolah itu, Yoruichi.

"Baik," jawab mereka berdua dan berdiri dari kursi. Mereka membungkukkan badan terlebih dahulu dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

xXxXx

"_Senpai_~~~" sapa Tesla saat Menoly baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Menoly diam dan tidak menggubris sapaan Tesla dan berlalu begitu saja. Tesla menyusul Menoly dan menangkap lengan gadis itu.

"Apa sih?" tanya Menoly dengan wajah yang ditekuk-tekuk. Byakuya memandangi dua orang itu, Tesla yang sedang terkekeh karena Menoly membentaknya. Byakuya mendekati dua insan itu.

"_Senpai_~~~" Tesla menjulurkan tangannya dan mencubit pipi Menoly hingga gadis itu mengerang.

"Sakiit!" bentak Menoly dan memukul tangan Tesla agar melepaskan pipinya. Tesla terkekeh dan memandangi Menoly yang mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Hal seperti itu manjur untuk memperbaiki _mood_," jawab Tesla enteng dan kembali mencoba untuk mencubit pipi Menoly yang... lembut dan halus.

"Sakit!" erang Menoly lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh tangan Tesla. Menoly menggulirkan bola matanya ke kiri dan menatap Byakuya berdiri di depannya. "B-Byakuya," ucap Menoly sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya.

"Lepaskan, dia tidak menyukainya," ujar Byakuya. Tesla melirik Byakuya. "Sepertinya, kausudah keterlaluan terhadap kakak kelasmu, ya, Lindocruz," tegur Byakuya sambil menatap tajam bola mata kecokelatan pemuda itu. Tesla menyeringai dan menarik tangannya.

Tesla menyimpan tangannya ke dalam kantung celana dan memperhatikan iris abu Byakuya yang berkilat tajam. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, _Ryocho_," ujar Tesla dengan memberi penekanan pada kata '_ryocho_'.

Lalu, pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ itu melangkahkan kakinya, dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Byakuya. "Sampai nanti, _Senpai_," pamit Tesla pada Menoly.

Menoly mengamati Byakuya yang memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Menoly. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan untuk beberapa menit, lalu Byakuya mulai berjalan melewati Menoly.

"Kenapa diam saja? Tidak ingin masuk kelas?" tanya Byakuya sambil menatap Menoly melalui ekor matanya. Menoly tersentak dan langsung menyusul Byakuya.

xXxXx

Srek.

Dalam seketika ruangan kelas itu berhenti bersuara dan pandangan mata mereka tertuju pada satu objek yang berdiri di depan pintu, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu mulai melangkah masuk ke ruangan kelas itu. Sontak ruangan kelas itu langsung riuh oleh jeritan para siswi. Tentu saja, Byakuya dengan wajah tampannya tetap menempati posisi pertama sebagai pemuda yang paling diincar oleh para siswi.

Semua pandangan sibuk mengikuti arah langkah kaki Byakuya. Sepasang kaki jenjang itu berhenti di depan sebuah meja dan kelas itu kembali menjadi hening.

Pemilik meja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Byakuya. Para siswi kelas satu itu mulai berbisik-bisik. Ada apa hingga Byakuya datang ke kelas itu hanya untuk menemui... Tesla Lindocruz? Apakah tidak bisa saat di dalam asrama?

"Ada apa, _Ryocho_?" tanya Tesla santai walau tidak mengubah tatapan matanya kepada pemuda bermata abu itu.

"Ikuti aku," perintah Byakuya dingin dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tesla bangkit dari kursinya dan mengikuti langkah kaki Byakuya.

Srek.

Pintu kelas itu tertutup.

xXxXx

"Ada apa? Hingga membawaku ke tempat sepi seperti ini?" tanya Tesla sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon di belakangnya lalu pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Menoly?"

_Gotcha_! Ini dia yang Tesla tunggu dari tadi.

Bola mata Tesla berhenti bergerak dan memandangi bangku kayu yang ada di tengah-tengah taman itu.

Tesla menyunggingkan seringainya dan menatap Byakuya. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Tesla tanpa menggunakan embel-embel _ryocho_ pada kalimatnya.

Wuuuush.

Angin bertiup kencang hingga membuat rambut kedua pemuda itu berantakan dalam sekejap. Tapi tetap tidak menyembunyikan tatapan tajam dari keduanya.

"Aku peringatkan, kalau kau tidak memiliki perasaan dengannya, menjauh saja," ancam Byakuya dan segera meninggalkan Tesla serta tempat itu.

Tesla memperbaiki posisi berdirinya. "Bukankah aku yang harusnya mengatakan hal itu?" ucap Tesla menghentikan langkah Byakuya.

"Aku tidak akan menjauh, karena aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya," sambung Tesla lalu pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap punggung Byakuya.

"Hei, Kuchiki!" panggilnya. Byakuya memutar kepalanya dan menatap wajah Tesla yang sedang menyeringai. "Mau bertaruh? Dia tidak akan jatuh ke pelukanmu," tantang Tesla

"Lihat lawanmu sebelum berkata seperti itu, Lindocruz," balas Byakuya dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Tesla. Pemuda bernama belakang Lindocruz itu menyeringai, bola matanya berkilat tajam. Terlihat sekali, dia menikmati permainan yang akan dia lakukan bersama Byakuya dimulai dari hari ini.

Karena sekarang, hubungan mereka bukan hanya sebagai _senpai_ dan _kouhai_ melainkan sebagai _rival _dalam mendapatkan hati seorang perempuan, Menoly Mallia.

xXxXx

Cklek.

Menoly menghela napasnya dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Menoly melirik jam dinding di dekatnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Menoly menggosok matanya dan berjalan mendekati jendela.

Menoly mengamati para siswa yang berjaga di depan gedung tempat para putri beristirahat. Menoly memutar tubuhnya dan bersandar pada jendela kaca itu. Lama-kelamaan tubuh gadis itu merosot turun.

BUK!

Suara debaman itu cukup keras dan berasal dari balik jendela kamar Menoly. Spontan jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang, mengira bahwa penjahat mesum itu sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

Dengan perlahan Menoly memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan sepasang bola mata _emerald_ itu melebar. "Tesla Lindocruz," desisnya. Tesla tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati jendela kaca itu.

"Yo, _Senpai_," sapa Tesla sambil mengangkat tangannya. Menoly mendesah dan kembali memutar kepalanya. Tesla menyandarkan punggungnya pada jendela kaca itu dan mengamati bulan di atasnya.

"Tidurlah, _Senpai_," pinta Tesla dengan suara berbisik. Menoly menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di sela-sela lutut itu lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidur sementara yang lain sedang berjaga," jawab Menoly pelan. Tesla menghela napasnya dan menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Tapi memang itu tugasnya penjaga, kan? Agar orang yang dijaganya dapat tidur dengan nyaman dan aman," balas Tesla. Menoly mencengkram celana panjangnya.

"Tapi aku ketua asrama ini," bantah Menoly. Tesla terkekeh dan menatap Menoly melalui ekor matanya.

"Kau... keras kepala, ya?" Lalu, mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya suara denting jarum jam yang berjatuhan menggema di ruangan itu hingga ke telinga Tesla.

"Oya, kenapa kaudatang kemari?" tanya Menoly dan mengangkat kepalanya agar suaranya lebih terdengar.

"Karena aku tahu, kaubelum tidur," jawab Tesla enteng. "_Senpai_, bagaimana jika Kuchiki-_ryocho_ menyukaimu?" tanya Tesla. Menoly terdiam sejenak.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya denganmu?" jawab Menoly dan memutar keplanya untuk menatap Tesla di belakangnya. Tesla memutar tubuhnya dan menekuk lututnya hingga posisi mereka sejajar.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat, hanya selapis kaca tipis yang membatasi jarak mereka. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Tesla tahu bahwa Menoly sudah mengantuk. Tesla menatap lekat-lekat iris _emerald_ itu.

Tesla menempelkan tangannya ke kaca itu seolah membingkai wajah Menoly. "_Senpai_..." panggil Tesla lembut, perlahan kelopak mata Menoly semakin enggan untuk terbuka lebar. "...tidurlah," sambung Tesla.

Dan saat itu juga, sepasang bola mata hijau itu dengan sempurna tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata Menoly yang tertutup. Tesla mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan mendekati kaca di depannya.

Cup.

Tesla mengecup kaca itu, seolah mengecup dahi Menoly. "_Oyasumi_, Menoly." Setelah itu Tesla berdiri dari posisinya dan bersiap kembali ke kamarnya.

Namun, saat dia ingin melompat, retina mata Tesla menangkap sosok Byakuya yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Tesla menyeringai melihat ekspresi kekesalan itu dan langsung melompat turun dari balkon kamar Menoly.

xXxXx

"Menurut para korban, kemungkinan pelaku itu adalah seseorang pria yang mengajar di sekolah ini," lapor Menoly. Yoruichi mengerutkan dahinya dan meletakkan kedua sikutnya ke atas meja.

"Sekolah ini? Guru? Apa mereka yakin?" tanya Yoruichi mencoba meyakinkan ucapan Menoly.

"Iya, menurut mereka, tangan pria itu cukup familiar," ujar Menoly. Yoruichi mengatupkan kelopak matanya sejenak dan menatap Menoly.

"Segera selidiki, Menoly," perintah Yoruichi. Menoly mengangguk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Blam.

Menoly menutup pintu ruangan itu. "Minggir!" seru seseorang di belakang Menoly. Dan saat Menoly memutar badannya...

BUK!

Tubuh ramping Menoly langsung jatuh terduduk karena baru saja bertabrakan dengan setumpuk kertas. Menoly mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan mengamati kertas yang berterbangan di sekitarnya.

Lalu pandangan mata Menoly berpindah kepada seseorang yang sedang sibuk mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu kembali. "Kyoraku-_sensei_," panggil Menoly. Pria berambut ikal panjang itu tersenyum dan menatap Menoly.

"_Gomen ne_, Menoly-_chan_," ucap Kyoraku sambil terus mengumpulkan kertas di sekitarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Menoly dan membantu guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran biologi di kelasnya itu mengumpulkan kertas. Saat semua kertas telah terkumpul, Menoly menyerahkan setumpuk kertas di tangannya pada guru itu.

Dan saat meletakkan kertas itu di tangan Kyoraku, Menoly tersentak dan buru-buru menarik tangannya. Kyoraku kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Menoly-_chan_," ucap Kyoraku dan berjalan meninggalkan Menoly.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap punggung Kyoraku sambil memegangi tangannya. Ini mungkin perasaannya saja, tapi barusan saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Kyoraku, guru itu seolah mengusap tangannya.

Perlakuan yang tidak wajar bagi seorang guru kepada muridnya, kan?

xXxXx

Cklek.

Menoly baru saja selesai melakukan pengecekkan dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Tangan kiri Menoly bergerak menuju saklar lampu dan mematikannya. Menoly mulai berjalan menuju kasurnya.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menahan tangannya. Menoly menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya. Bola matanya terbelalak. "Lepas!" seru Menoly sambil menarik tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Jantungnya langsung bekerja dua kali lipat karena... karena sosok yang memegang tangannya bukanlah Tesla melainkan penjahat yang beberapa hari lalu menyerang anggota asramanya. "To—akh!" erang Menoly karena tiba-tiba penjahat itu mendorong Menoly hingga terjatuh di atas kasur.

BRAK!

xXxXx

BRAK!

Byakuya dan Tesla—yang mendapatkan tugas menjaga bersama hari ini—langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara barusan. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. "Menoly!" seru mereka bersamaan dan segera berlari menuju kamar gadis itu.

Tesla memilih untuk melalui rute yang lebih cepat yaitu, balkon kamar Menoly. Sementara Byakuya memilih melalui rute yang seharusnya—masuk melalui pintu depan, menaiki tangga, dan membuka kamar Menoly.

Tesla memanjat sebuah pohon di dekat balkon itu dan Byakuya berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu kamar Menoly. Tesla segera berdiri di atas sebuah dahan yang sangat dekat dengan balkon Menoly dan bersiap untuk meloncat.

Buk!

Tesla mendarat dengan sempurna di balkon kamar itu. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat ketika melihat penjahat itu membekap mulut Menoly dan mulai merobek pakaian gadis itu.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali.

BRAK!

PRANG!

"MENOLY!" seru kedua pemuda itu bersamaan. Penjahat itu terdiam, Menoly pun memutarkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tesla langsung menarik baju penjahat itu untuk menjauh dari Menoly.

Dan dengan segera, Tesla menghujamkan beberapa pukulan ke wajah penjahat itu. Byakuya berjalan menghampiri Menoly, dan menutupi tubuh gadis itu—yang pakaiannya sudah robek di beberapa bagian—dengan selimut.

"He...hentikan," pinta penjahat itu. Tesla menghentikan gerakkannya saat mendengar rintihan penjahat itu.

"Suara ini?" seru mereka bertiga secara berbarengan. Dengan buru-buru Byakuya berjalan menuju tempat saklar dan menyalakan lampu ruangan itu.

"KYORAKU-_SENSEI_!" seru Tesla dan Menoly tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba beberapa siswi dan siswa masuk ke dalam kamar Menoly dan menyeret Kyoraku keluar dari kamar itu untuk dibawa ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

xXxXx

Loly mengamati kaca jendela Menoly yang hancur berantakkan dan pintu kamar yang tidak bisa ditutup karena tendangan kedua pemuda itu terlampau kuat. Loly menatap Menoly yang berdiri di antara Tesla dan Byakuya.

"Jadi, kaumau tidur di mana?" tanya Loly, selaku wakil kepala asrama putri.

"Di kamarku!" jawab Tesla dan Byakuya berbarengan.

"Hah?" seru Menoly kaget, sementara Loly hanya menautkan alisnya. "Kalian gila?" Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Menoly ditarik oleh Tesla.

"_Senpai_, di kamarku kauakan lebih aman," bujuk Tesla. Namun, tangan kanan Menoly juga ditarik oleh Byakuya, Menoly memutar kepalanya dan menatap Byakuya.

"Tidak, dia masih anak kecil, kaujauh lebih aman jika di kamarku," ujar Byakuya. Dua pemuda tampan itu saling menukar tatapan tajam.

"_Ryocho, you're so mean_, mengalah pada yang lebih muda itu baik, lho," balas Tesla dengan senyum di wajahnya namun tatapannya tetap berkilat tajam.

Menoly mengamati kedua pemuda itu yang... terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. "Apa yang salah dengan kalian berdua?" Menoly protes dan berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkraman kedua pemuda itu.

Loly memijat pelipisnya. "Jadi, kaumau tidur di mana?" tanya Loly sekali lagi. Detik berikutnya, pandangan tajam itu beralih ke Loly.

"SUDAH KUBILANG DI KAMARKU!" jawab mereka berdua lagi dan mencengkram lebih erat tangan Menoly.

"Sakiit!" rintih Menoly. "Lepaskan tanganku!" perintah Menoly dan segera menarik tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Menoly mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan memejamkan mata. "Kuchiki! Lindocruz!" desisnya.

PLAK!

PLAK!

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yups, saya hadir lagi dengan chapter 3 hihihi. Hayo, hayo Menoly tidur sama siapa? Yang bener ntar dapet doa (?) gyahahaha. Oya, barangkali ada yang nanya kenapa aku membuat Menoly sebagai kakak kelas Tesla. Well, seperti urutan arrancar-nya, Menoly lebih tua kan dari Tesla? Gyahahaa oke, ini gak penting.

Bagus kalo memang gak ada yang nanya alesannya.

Oya, hari ini kawan-kawan pada libur, tidak? Aku libur lho~~ *maksud deh*

okelah, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini. Sampai berjumpa di review reply dan senin depan ^^

Review?


	4. Fragrance

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pair: Tesla Lindocruz and Menoly Mallia**

**Dipersembahkan untuk **_**spiralcandy**_

_Sandcastle _

_Fragrance_

_[Karena aku tahu kamu menginginkannya]_

* * *

><p>"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan wajah kalian berdua?" tanya Yoruichi saat Byakuya, Menoly dan Tesla masuk ke ruangannya untuk diberi keterangan tentang kejadian semalam.<p>

Menoly yang duduk di tengah hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Yoruichi mengamati pipi kedua pemuda itu yang memerah. Tanpa bertanya pun sebenarnya Yoruichi sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Kalian tidak meminta Menoly untuk tidur di kamar kalian, kan?" tebak Yoruichi dengan nada yang... sedikit menyebalkan.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" jawa Byakuya dan Tesla secara bersamaaan, mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan detik berikutnya membuang wajah mereka. Yoruichi membekap mulutnya untuk menahan suara tawa yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Lalu, semalam kautidur di mana?" tanya Yoruichi. Menoly mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kepala sekolahnya.

"Di kamar Loly, tentu saja," jawab Menoly. Yoruichi bertopang dagu dan mengamati tiga muridnya secara bergantian.

"Keperluan asrama sudah menipis, kan? Hari ini kalian pergilah untuk membeli keperluan asrama," perintah Yoruichi. Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah mereka telah menangkap penjahat itu.

Tesla mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa bukan dia yang menjadi kepala asrama? Yoruichi mengamati wajah Tesla yang cemberut karena Menoly akan pergi—lebih tepatnya berkencan dengan Byakuya.

"Baik," jawab Byakuya dan Menoly. Mereka bertiga pun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Byakuya dan Menoly telah keluar lebih dulu, saat Tesla akan melewati pintu itu Yoruichi memanggilnya.

"Tesla." Pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ itu berhenti dan menatap wanita beriris emas di belakangnya.

"Kaupergilah, temani mereka," ujar Yoruichi. Tesla menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya dan detik berikutnya pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya.

"_Arigatou_!" Setelah itu dia langsung keluar dari ruangan Yoruichi dengan wajah berseri-seri. Yoruichi menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia mengetukkan jarinya di permukaan meja.

Rasanya dia sudah lama tidak melihat sepasang bola mata Byakuya berkilat tajam untuk mengalahkan seseorang. Terlebih, orang itu adik kelasnya, pemuda yang tidak setinggi dirinya maupun setinggi Menoly.

Tanpa sadar Yoruichi telah tertawa dengan sendirinya.

xXxXx

"_Omatase_!" seru Menoly sambil berlari menuju gerbang Las Noches. Menoly memegangi kedua lututnya dan mengatur napasnya. Tak lama Menoly mengangkat kepalanya.

"Maaf membuatmu—eh? HEEE?" pekik Menoly sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke pemuda bermata kecokelatan yang berdiri di samping Byakuya. Tesla hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Menoly. Byakuya hanya menghela napasnya dan memejamkan mata. Tesla terkekeh.

"_Calm down, Senpai_, hihihi," ucap Tesla sambil terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Menoly yang _shock_ melihat kehadirannya. "Kepala Sekolah yang menyuruhku," sambungnya lagi.

Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Abaikan saja dia. Ayo," ajak Byakuya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu. Dan diikuti oleh Tesla dan Menoly.

Tesla melipat tangannya di belakang kepala dan bersiul pelan. Bola matanya mengamati penampilan Menoly dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Suiiit, beda ya kalau mau kencan sama _Ryocho_," ledek Tesla.

Menoly mendelik ke arah pemuda itu dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Apa kurang cukup tamparanku semalam?" tanya Menoly tajam.

Tesla tertawa dan menepuk bahu kakak kelasnya itu. "Tamparan? Bukannya itu _kissmark_ darimu?" Menoly membulatkan matanya dan menghentikan langkah. Lalu dia menatap Tesla.

Tesla berhenti bergerak saat merasa dirinya dipelototi oleh Menoly. "Apa? Maksudku dari tanganmu, _Senpai_~~" ujar Tesla dengan nada bercanda. Menoly menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan lebih dulu.

Tesla menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap sepasang kaki Menoly. "_Senpai_," panggil Tesla sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa?" tanya Menoly galak. Tesla memegangi perutnya.

"Sebaiknya kaupulang, mumpung kita masih belum jauh," ujar Tesla. Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh menatap Tesla yang sedari tadi menahan tawa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Menoly yang sudah memutar tubuhnya hingga menatap Tesla dengan sempurna.

Tesla menunjuk sepasang kaki Menoly. "Sepatumu... ber-berlainan... buahahahaha," ungkap Tesla. Refleks bola mata Byakuya dan Menoly mengamati sepasang kaki jenjangnya.

Menoly terkejut, samar-samar dia dapat mendengar suara tawa yang sangat pelan dari balik punggungnya. Tanpa menoleh, Menoly tahu bahwa itu suara Byakuya.

Wajah Menoly mulai memerah karena malu dan tanpa melirik Byakuya di belakangnya, gadis itu langsung berlari menuju Las Noches. Saat melewati Tesla, Menoly melemparkan tasnya hingga mengenai wajah pemuda itu.

BUK!

'_Sial! Sial! Sial!'_ umpat Menoly dalam hatinya.

xXxXx

Ketiga orang itu baru saja memasuki sebuah supermarket di tengah kota. Mereka bertiga mulai memilih-milih barang yang harus mereka beli.

Byakuya mengambil beberapa _snack_ untuk para anggotanya yang akan dimakan pada saat bersantai bersama. Menoly mengambil beberapa obat-obatan karena anggota asramanya lebih sering jatuh sakit.

Tanpa terasa _trolley_ mereka mulai penuh. "Aku ke sana dulu," pamit Byakuya. Menoly mengangguk. Ini dia kesempatan yang ia tunggu dari tadi. Dengan cepat Menoly mendorong _trolley_ itu dan tiba di bagian parfum.

Dengan tatapan sedikit was-was, Menoly memilih parfum baru untuknya. Bisa gawat kalau Byakuya mengetahui parfum apa yang ia pakai. Menoly menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sebuah botol cantik dengan cairan berwarna hijau di dalamnya.

Menoly menyemprotkan parfum itu ke pergelangan tangan dan menghirup baunya. Menoly terdiam sejenak mencoba menikmati wangi parfum itu, lalu dia menggeleng dan mengambil parfum dengan cairan berwarna biru di di dalamnya.

Seperti tadi, Menoly menyemprotkan poarfum itu ke tangan yang satunya dan menghirup baunya. Menoly mengangguk tanda menyukai wangi parfum itu. "Aku suka yang ini," ucap seseorang dengan suara datar di sebelah kiri Menoly.

Menoly sedikit gugup dan meletakkan botol parfum berwarna biru itu ke rak yang seharusnya. "Begitukah? Aku juga, ha-ha-ha," balas Menoly dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Dari belakang Menoly terdengar suara kikikkan yang berasal dari Tesla. Menoly menatap tajam pemuda itu, dan Tesla segera mengalihkan pandangannya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kaubeli yang ini, 'kan?" Byakuya menunjuk parfum berwarna hijau. Menoly terperanjat. Sejujurnya dia kurang menyukai bau parfum itu, hanya... jika dia menolak perkataan Byakuya... menolak perkataan seseorang yang dia sukai.

Dan mungkin akan menjadi kekasihnya... Walau sepertinya akan mustahil.

Menoly menimbang kepalanya, lalu dia mengambil parfum hijau itu dan meletakkannya di _trolley _yang ada di depan Tesla. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya mengamati Menoly yang sudah kembali berjalan menuju kasir bersama Byakuya.

Tesla pun mendesah dan mengikuti langkah mereka berdua, namun sebelum itu dia menatap botol parfum biru yang sepertinya akan dipilih Menoly jika Byakuya tidak datang.

xXxXx

Menoly menghentakkan kakinya ke aspal dan berkali-kali melirik arloji yang ada di tangannya. Iris _emerald_ gadis itu berpindah ke samping untuk menatap Byakuya di sana. Pemuda itu masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil membaca sebuah majalah yang ada di dekat supermarket itu.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," ujar Tesla dengan wajah sumringahnya. Tesla melirik Menoly yang sudah melemparkan _death glare_ ke arah pemuda itu. "Hahah, jangan marah, _Senpai_. Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim terlebih dulu, ya?" bujuk Tesla.

Byakuya menutup majalah di tangannya dan memberikannya kepada penjaga stan majalah itu, lalu berjalan menghampiri Tesla dan Menoly. "Aku setuju dengan pendapatnya, hari ini panas sekali," ujar Byakuya.

Tesla menyeringai dan menggenggam tangan Menoly. "Aku tidak mengajakmu, _Ryocho_," balas Tesla sengit. Byakuya memiringkan kepalanya dan tatapan matanya semakin dingin.

Menoly mengamati kedua pemuda itu dan menarik tangannya dari Tesla. "Ayo!" ajak Menoly dan menarik lengan mereka berdua.

xXxXx

Ketiga orang itu diam. Byakuya sibuk memutar gelas kecil yang berisi air mineral di hadapannya. Tesla sibuk bersiul-siul sambil mengamati pemandangan sekitar. Sementara Menoly sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas.

Tiba-tiba ketiga orang itu menatap seorang pelayan yang datang bersama tiga buah es krim yang cukup menggiurkan. "Silakan dinikmati," ucap gadis muda itu dan meninggalkan meja mereka bertiga.

Ketiga orang itu pun makan dengan tenang hanya denting sendok yang terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan. "Eng..." Menoly bergumam. Sontak kedua pemuda di samping kanan dan kirinya langsung menajamkan indera pendengaran mereka.

"Byakuya, kau masih punya hutang padaku," sambung Menoly. Byakuya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Menoly.

"Hutang?" tanya Byakuya dengan alisnya yang terangkat. Rasanya dia tidak pernah meminjam uang kepada gadis itu. Byakuya memutar otaknya mencoba mengingat-ingat hutang apa itu.

Sementara Tesla hanya mengamati kedua insan itu sambil terus memasukkan suap demi suap es krim ke dalam mulutnya. Sesuatu yang tidak penting, begitu pikirnya.

"Ingat, festival olahraga tahun lalu? Aku mengalahkanmu nilaimu, dan ingat apa janjimu..." Menoly sengaja memberi jeda agar Byakuya dapat berpikir sejenak.

"Aku akan belikan dua kotak permen lolipop kesukaanmu," jawab Byakuya datar. Tesla berhenti mengecap rasa es krim itu sejenak dan menatap Menoly serta Byakuya secara bergantian.

"Ping pong," balas Menoly mengiyakan. Tesla mengamati bibir Menoly yang terus mengeluarkan perkataan yang tidak dia mengerti. Lalu, sebelum hal ini semakin jauh... Tesla menyeringai.

"Saat itu ka—" Menoly menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari sepasang tangan Tesla yang dingin menyentuh pipinya dan memutar kepalanya hingga menatap pemuda itu.

Tesla mencondongkan tubuhnya, hingga dahinya menempel di dahi Menoly. "Noly-_chan_," panggil Tesla pelan. Menoly terdiam dan hanya mengedipkan sepasang kelopak matanya.

"Ada krim di sudut bibirmu," sambung Tesla dan mengambil krim itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Tesla memundurkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Byakuya dengan tatapan meremehkan yang hanya dibalas dengan palingan wajahnya.

Menoly masih terpaku di tempatnya. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja Tesla lakukan padanya.

Lalu, Tesla mengambil tasnya dan bangkit dari kursi. "Aku harus pulang duluan, sampai jumpa semuanya," pamit Tesla dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Tesla mendorong pintu kaca itu.

Dan sebelum pintu itu tertutup kembali, Tesla mengamati kedua kepala asrama itu dan menjilati jari telunjuknya yang masih terdapat krim dari sudut bibir Menoly.

"Manis," komentar Tesla berbarengan dengan tertutupnya pintu itu. Lalu dia berbalik dan mulai menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Tidak apalah, meninggalkan mereka berdua, lagipula dia telah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Menoly Mallia.

xXxXx

Tesla menyusuri koridor lantai dua untuk mencari Menoly. Senyumnya terkembang saat menyadari gadis yang ia cari sedang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman sambil menempelkan sesuatu.

Tesla mengamati sebuah bungkusan di tangannya dan melangkah yakin menuju Menoly. Menoly terkejut, saat sebuah bungkusan menutupi pandangan matanya. "Untukmu," ucap Tesla yang berdiri di samping Menoly.

Gadis berambut pirang itu memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan menggeser tangan Tesla yang memegang bungkusan itu. "Terima kasih, aku sudah makan," balas Menoly. Tesla terkekeh dan menarik tangan Menoly.

Lalu dia meletakkan bungkusan itu ke atas tangannya. "Buka dulu, baru komentar," ujar Tesla. Menoly mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan membuka bungkusan itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Menoly kaget saat melihat isi dari bungkusan itu adalah parfum yang ia ingin beli kemarin. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, dia mengukir sebuah senyum.

"Kau menyukainya?" Menoly tersentak dan menutup bungkusan itu lagi. Lalu dia membuang wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak, siapa bilang?" kilah Menoly. Tesla tertawa geli dan menatap poster yang baru saja Menoly tempel di papan pengumuman itu.

"Festival Olahraga?" Tesla membaca judul poster itu. Kalimat itu memang tidak asing baginya, karena saat SMP sekolahnya juga melakukannya. Hanya saja kalimat di sudut kanan poster itu yang membuat Tesla tertarik.

"Iya, acara tahu—"

"TESLA-KUUUUUUUN!" Perkataan Menoly terhenti oleh seruan para fans Tesla dan disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang sangat banyak dari belakang pemuda itu. Tesla memutar kepalanya dan menatap _fans_-nya yang semakin mendekat.

"JADILAH PARTNER-KU DI FESTIVAL OLAHRAGA!" pinta segerombolan perempuan itu secara bersamaan. Dan dalam waktu sekejap Tesla sudah dikerumuni oleh para siswi yang mengagumi ketampanannya.

Menoly hanya memutar bola matanya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempatnya. "Misi, misi," perintah Menoly cukup tegas agar para juniornya itu mau menurutinya.

Tesla menangkap kepergian Menoly dan menarik lengan gadis itu. "_Senpai_, tunggu," pintanya. Menoly berhenti bergerak dan Tesla pun mengambil satu langkah agar dapat lebih dekat dengan Menoly.

Dan saat mengambil satu langkah itu kakinya tersandung dengan beberapa kaki yang, menghalangi jalannya, dan...

Buk!

Seluruh pasang mata para siswi terbelalak. Tentu saja, karena orang yang mereka kagumi jatuh di atas tubuh kepala asrama mereka dan... jika diperhatikan lebih dekat kedua bibir itu saling menempel.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" jerit para siswi itu frustasi.

Dan kedua bola mata Menoly terbelalak begitupula Tesla.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yosh, tentang hari seninnya kita batalin aja hehehe. Karena mulai hari ini aku mau update kilat aja, biar cepet selesai. Dan sebelum ini tamat EF belum aku lanjutin. Lalu, awalnya aku pengen hapus fic ini, tapi tetap ini request walau mungkin~~~ yah, pokoknya harus tetap diselesaikan. Ya, makasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk baca ^^

Review?


	5. Kiss

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pair: Tesla Lindocruz and Menoly Mallia**

**Dipersembahkan untuk **_**spiralcandy**_

_Sandcastle _

_Kiss_

_[Pembawa masalah]_

* * *

><p>Menoly langsung mendorong tubuh Tesla agar menjauh darinya. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir pemuda itu. Tesla kira dia akan kembali ditampar oleh Menoly.<p>

Namun perkiraannya salah, karena gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Kecupan itu memang singkat dan tidak disengaja. Tapi, entahlah rasanya meninggalkan kesan berbeda bagi dirinya.

"Tesla-_kun_," panggil Cirucci hati-hati sambil menyentuh bahu pemuda itu. Tesla mengerjapkan mata dan melirik Cirucci.

"Nah, bisa kalian jelaskan festival olahraga di sekolah ini kepadaku?" pinta Tesla dengan senyum manisnya. Sontak pipi para siswi itu merona dan kepala mereka mengangguk secara teratur.

"TENTU SAJA!" jawab mereka berbarengan. Oh, wajah siswi yang memerah itu memang manis untuk dipandangi, pikir Tesla.

Festival olahraga adalah acara tahunan yang selalu diadakan di hampir seluruh sekolah di Jepang, dan itu termasuk sekolah asrama Las Noches. Sekolah ini memiliki festival olahraga yang sedikit berbeda dari sekolah lain.

Dan tentu saja, festival olahraga itu selalu dilangsungkan pada musim panas dan bertempat di pantai itu.

Festival olahraga di sekolah ini tidak menyuruh semua siswa mengikuti acara ini, namun semuanya beraprtisipasi. Yang hanya akan mengikuti acara ini dibatasi setiap kelasnya. Dan, satu tim hanya terdiri dari dua orang yaitu perempuan dan laki-laki.

Acara ini juga digunakan sebagai pemilihan ketua asrama yang baru. Pemenang acara ini akan menjadi ketua asrama yang baru, dan Menoly serta Byakuya yang memenangkan lomba ini tahun lalu harus tetap mengikutinya.

Siswa dan siswi masih harus bertanding, walau mereka satu tim, penilaian akan tetap dilakukan secara individu. Jika ditotal tim putri memiliki nilai yang lebih tinggi, maka asrama putri akan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang bisa dinikmati bersama.

Selama festival itu berlangsung, mereka semua akan tinggal di gedung asrama lain yang ada di dekat pantai itu. Festival itu akan berlangsung selama tiga hari. Perlombaan sesungguhnya hanya dilakukan dua hari, pada malam hari kedua akan dilakukan acara api unggun serta kembang api. Sementara hari ketiga akan dilakukan pesat dansa.

Acara ini selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa untuk mendapatkan kekasih baru bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki pacar atau mengeratkan hubungan asmara mereka dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Dan tentu saja, incaran utama para siswi kali ini adalah siswa kelas satu berambut pirang dan bernama lengkap... Tesla Lindocruz.

"Jadi, aku tidak mungkin mengajak Mallia-_senpai_?" tanya Tesla kepada para siswi itu. Mereka semua mengangguk senang karena mau tak mau Tesla harus memilih satu di antara mereka.

"Hmm, bagaimana, ya? Sepertinya aku hanya akan menonton untuk tahun ini," jawab Tesla. Sontak sudut-sudut bibir para siwi itu melengkung ke bawah. "Terima kasih infonya, aku doakan kalian berhasil," ucap Tesla menyemangati dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan gerombolan siswi itu.

xXxXx

CRASS!

Byakuya memberikan handuk putih kepada Menoly dan langsung disambut oleh gadis itu. "Terima kasih," ucap Menoly dan mengelap wajahnya. Setelah meninggalkan Tesla, Menoly langsung berlari menuju keran yang tak jauh dari tempat itu dan membasuh wajahnya.

Dalam perjalanan itu, Menoly tak sengaja bertemu dengan Byakuya, dan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menemani Menoly dan memberikan handuk kepada gadis itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Byakuya.

Menoly menghentikan gerakannya sesaat dan melanjutakannya kembali. "Aku terjatuh karena terdesak oleh penggemar Lindocruz," jawab Menoly bohong. Menoly mulai melipat handuk itu dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Byakuya berjalan di sebelahnya, karena arah mereka sama. "Kau sudah membentuk tim panitia untuk festival olahraga?" tanya Menoly dalam perjalanan. Byakuya menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Menoly.

Gadis itu membacanya secara perlahan nama-nama yang tertera di atas kertas itu. Memang, Byakuya yang menetukan orang-orang sementara Menoly akan membagi tugas mereka.

Sekolah ini tidak memiliki OSIS seperti sekolah lain. Karena semua tugas OSIS telah dialihkan kepada ketua asrama. Oleh karena itu, Byakuya dan Menoly harus membagi tugas agar pekerjaan ini cepat selesai.

Tiba-tiba Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu kayu. Byakuya mengamati wajah Menoly yang sedang serius, entahlah rasanya ada yang aneh dengan bibir gadis itu. "Bibirmu berbeda," ucap Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Menoly kaget, bola matanya langsung bergerak gugup dan ia tak henti-hentinya menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai tanda kegelisahannya. Tapi justru hal itu membuat Byakuya semakin memperhatikan benda berwarna merah muda itu.

"Apa benar kau hanya terdesak?" tanya Byakuya mulai curiga. Bermacam perkiraan melintas di pikirannya. Mungkinkah Menoly menabrak dinding? Atau... mungkinkah Menoly dan Lindocruz...?

Byakuya masih mengamati bola mata _emerald_ Menoly lekat-lekat. Dan benar, gadis itu gelisah, pasti ada yang disembunyikan olehnya. "A-ha-ha-ha tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Menoly dan langsung mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk," perintah Yoruichi dari dalam. Byakuya mendorong pintu itu sambil melirik Menoly di sebelahnya dan melangkah masuk lebih dulu dan Menoly mengikuti di belakangnya.

Selama rapat di ruang kepala sekolah itu, Byakuya sering kali mencuri waktu untuk melirik bibir Menoly. Rasa penasaran pun mulai menginvasi pikirannya. Ia harus tahu, apa yang terjadi.

xXxXx

Menoly mengamati pantulan wajahnya dari cermin mini yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Benarkah ada yang berbeda dari bibirnya? Menoly menghela napas dan merogoh sakunya.

Menoly mengeluarkan sebuah lolipop dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Menoly duduk di bawah taman itu dan menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon. Dia lelah. Lelah karena menghindari Byakuya yang entah sejak kapan mulai suka untuk mengikutinya.

"_Senpai_ bolos, ya?" tuding seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di atas tubuh Menoly. Menoly berdecak dan bangkit dari posisinya. Rasanya Menoly ingin berbalik dan membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja terlepas dari Byakuya sekarang seseorang yang TADI pagi menciumnnya berdiri di depan hidungnya. Padahal dia baru saja ingin beristirahat, barang sebentar saja.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _Senpai_ suka permen," ucap Tesla memulai pembicaraan sambil mengamati batang lolipop yang terapit di celah bibir Menoly. "_Sou ka_, pantas saja bibirmu manis," sambungnya enteng. Menoly langsung membelalakkan mata dan memukul bahu Tesla.

Tesla hanya terkekeh dan menangkap tangan Menoly yang bersiap memukulnya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku tadi, mau bolos, ya?" ulang Tesla. Menoly menghela napas dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Tesla.

"Enak saja, aku ini seseorang yang sibuk tahu," balas Menoly sengit. Padahal memang itu tujuannya, dia belum siap bertemu Byakuya, bisa-bisa dia ditanyai yang tidak-tidak lagi, memang sulituntuk membohongi pemuda itu.

Menoly menyandarkan tubuhnya dan melipat tangan. "Kau sendiri?" Tesla menempelkan telapak tangannya di batang pohon itu, seolah mengurung Menoly.

"Ya, aku membolos, karena belum mengerjakan tugas," akunya santai. Menoly hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mereka terdiam sejenak, Tesla mengamati bola mata _emerald_ yang tidak berubah itu.

Dan Menoly... entah sejak kapan jadi memperhatikan bibir Tesla. Walapun, kecupan tadi pagi itu singkat, sangat singkat. Tapi... dalam waktu singkat itu, adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Menoly untuk mengatakan bahwa bibir Tesla sangat manis. Membuat Menoly ingin merasainya lagi. Bibir yang sepertinya belum pernah berciuman—sama seperti dirinya—dan bibir yang cukup lembut.

Tiba-tiba Menoly merasakan wajahnya panas, dia pun langsung menggelengkan kepala dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tesla. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? "_Senpai_?" Tesla mengamati lagi pipi Menoly yang terdapat rona merah walau samar.

Tesla pun menyeringai. "Aku tahu loh, yang _Senpai_ perhatikan," goda Tesla sambil berbisik. Menoly merasakan napas pemuda itu sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Tesla.

"Mu-mundur, panas tahu," ujar Menoly mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sudah, aku harus pergi sekarang," kilahnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi tentu saja, Tesla tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Dengan sangat mudah, Tesla menahan kaki Menoly melangkah lebih jauh dengan menarik lengan kurus Menoly. "_Senpai_, mau mencobanya lagi?" tanyanya sambil menarik Menoly secara perlahan hingga bahu Menoly berbenturan dengan dada Tesla.

"Tesla-_kun_?" ucap Cirucci ragu saat melihat punggung yang sangat mirip dengan Tesla di depannya. Cirucci membekap mulutnya saat secara perlahan Tesla menundukkan kepalanya seperti orang yang ingin berciuman.

Jujur saja, jantung Menoly berdegup cukup kencang sekarang. Tesla tampan, hal itu tidak bisa dipungkiri, dan dia idola sekolah. Dan idola sekolah itu ingin mencium MENOLY MALLIA?

Harusnya, Menoly menolak dan mendorong tubuh Tesla jauh-jauh. Tapi apa? Dia diam dan menurut saja saat Tesla memutar tubuhnya, dan membimbing Menoly agar lebih dekat dengannya. Menoly pun hanya memejamkan mata.

Cup. Menoly menyernyitkan dahinya, rasanya berbeda dengan yang tadi, bukankah bibir Tesla lembut? Kenapa... sekarang terasa sangat datar dan keras? Menoly membuka mata dan langsung terkejut, melihat benda apa yang ia kecup.

Lalu, Menoly mengangkat bola matanya ke atas dan menangkap seeorang yang dari tadi ia hindari. Ooow. "B-Byakuya," gumam Menoly.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Lindocruz?" desis Byakuya. Tesla menjauhkan bibirnya dari sebuah buku yang Byakuya selipkan di antara mereka berdua sesaat sebelum kedua bibir itu menempel.

"_Ryocho_, tidak lihat? Aku mau menciumnya," balas Tesla seolah memancing Byakuya untuk menghajarnya di tempat. Byakuya menarik tangan Menoly hingga gadis itu berdiri di belakangnya. Byakuya mengepalkan tangannya.

BUGH!

Sebuah tinju langsung mendarat di pipi Tesla. "Byakuya! Apa yang kaulakukan?" seru Menoly kaget. Byakuya yang ia kenal berkepala dingin, tapi hari ini? Dengan mudah dia memukul seseorang dengan alasan yang bahkan tidak Menoly mengerti.

"Tesla-_kun_!" pekik Cirucci kaget dan langsung menghampiri pemuda itu. Tesla langsung terjatuh saat menerima pukulan itu. Pukulan barusan sangat kuat. Jelas saja, Byakuya pemenang karate tingkat nasional dua tahun berturut-turut.

Tesla membuang darah yang ada di dalam mulutnya dan menatap Byakuya. Cirucci buru-buru membantu Tesla berdiri dan menggenggam lengan Tesla agar tidak menghambur ke arah Byakuya lalu melayangkan pukulannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa masalahmu." Tesla berusaha mengatur nada suaranya agar terdengar datar. "Dia—" Tesla menunjuk Menoly yang berusaha menahan lengan Byakuya agar tidak memukul Tesla lagi. "—bahkan tidak menolak. Jadi, apa masalahmu?"

Terlihat sekali, Byakuya sedang menahan amarahnya. Kurang ajar sekali, adik kelasnya yang satu ini. Dia sudah bosan hidup apa? "Mau menjadi pahlawan?" Demi apapaun, kalau Menoly tidak menahan tangannya, Byakuya pasti sudah mencekik pemuda itu sampai mati sekarang.

"Hm?" Tesla menunggu respon dari Byakuya yang sedari tadi hanya menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya. Sudah cukup, habis sudah kesabarannya. Byakuya langsung menghentakkan tangan Menoly dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya lagi.

Menoly dan Cirucci dengan sekuat tenaga menarik ujung seragam kedua pemuda yang bersiap saling membunuh itu. "Demi Tuhan, Byakuya berhenti!" bentak Menoly.

"Jangan, Tesla-_kun_!" ujar Cirucci sambil terus menarik baju pemuda itu. Tapi tentu saja mereka berdua tidak ingin mendengar ucapan dua gadis manis di belakang mereka.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide gila di dalam otak Menoly. Gadis yang pernah belajar karate itu, menendang lutut Byakuya hingga pemuda itu berlutut menahan sakit. Dan sialnya...

BUGH!

...Menoly tidak dapat menghindar dari pukulan Tesla. Tesla dan Byakuya langsung membelalakkan matanya, sementara Menoly terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. "MENOLY!" seru mereka berdua berbarengan. Byakuya langsung berdiri dan menghalangi Tesla yang ingin menghampiri Menoly.

Byakuya mencengkram kerah Tesla dan menjatuhkan pemuda itu ke bawah hingga menabrak tubuh Cirucci di belakangnya. "Tenang, aku... baik-baik saja," ujar Menoly sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan sudah dapat berdiri dengan mantap.

Byakuya berdecak dan langsung menarik Menoly menjauh dari tempat itu. Tesla segera berdiri. "Sial!" gumamnya sambil mengacak rambutnya. Cirucci hanya menatap wajah Tesla yang terlihat sangat merasa bersalah karena memukul Menoly barusan.

xXxXx

Menoly mengelap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya dengan sapu tangan. Sesekali ia melirik Byakuya yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan sekarang. "Byakuya, kenapa kau memukulnya?" tanya Menoly hati-hati. "Padahal, dia hanya ingin menciumku," sambungnya.

Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Menoly. "Hanya? Kaubilang hanya?" Byakuya menatap Menoly tidak percaya. Lantas untuk apa dia membuang tenaganya dengan sia-sia jika gadis itu hanya menganggap sepele masalah ini.

Menoly bergidik ngeri, karena Byakuya menatapnya sambil melotot. "Uhm, maksudku, kan hal itu belum terjadi," Menoly berusaha memberi alasan yang lebih masuk akal.

Byakuya menarik napas dalam dan menyeret Menoly mendekati keran lalu membasahi sapu tangan itu. Byakuya menempelkan sapu tangan itu di sudut bibir Menoly dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Hal itu tidak terjadi karena aku yang menghentikannya. Apa kau memang ingin dicium olehnya?" Menoly memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja... ah, jangan diba—awww!" perkataan Menoly terpotong karena suara erangan yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Menoly menepis tangan Byakuya dan mengelus sudut bibirnya yang membengkak.

Tiba-tiba, Byakuya menyentuh dagu Menoly yang membuang wajahnya. Tampaknya, dia kesal karena Byakuya tadi mengusap lukanya dengan kasar. "Pelan-pe—cup." Menoly membelalakkan matanya.

_"Panggilan kepada Kuchiki Byakuya dan Tesla Lindocruz ditunggu di ruang kepala sekolah,"_ ujar seseorang melalui _speaker_ di atas mereka. Byakuya memundurkan tubuhnya dan melemparkan sapu tangan berwarna putih itu ke Menoly lalu berjalan menjauh.

Menoly terdiam di tempatnya. Barusan, B-Byakuya...

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: yoho *lambai-lambai* maap T.T janjinya pengen update kilat, tapi kalian tahu, ujian-ujian itu mengekangku ditambah komputerku masuk rumah sakit huks huks, jadinya terhambat T.T

Dan, ya aku tahu aku ini author yang gak konsisten *pundung* eto, EF akan tetap dilanjutkan bersamaan dengan fic ini huks huks walau telat T.T

Yaudah, makasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca.

Review?


	6. Talk

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pair: Tesla Lindocruz and Menoly Mallia**

**Dipersembahkan untuk **_**spiralcandy**_

_Sandcastle_

_Talk_

_(Kamu dan aku)_

"Itu tidak seperti yang kamu bayangkan, Loly," jelas Menoly. Loly menyipitkan matanya, seolah menyelidiki kebohongan yang mungkin terselip di bola mata Menoly.

"Kau tahu, di luar negeri hal itu hanya sebagai sapaan belaka," sambungnya lagi untuk meyakinkan teman yang duduk di sebelahnya ini. Loly hanya melipat kedua tangannya dan duduk di salah satu bangku kantin sambil menikmati sup yang ia beli barusan.

"Kau itu sudah menghancurkan hati hampir seluruh siswi di sekolah ini. Pertama, Tesla, yang kedua Byakuya. _Geez_, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berdua tergila-gila padamu? Bagaimana mungkin mereka mengabaikanku!" gerutu Loly frustasi dan menghirup supnya.

"Itu hanya—"

"Kami tidak peduli itu sapaan atau apapun, yang penting adalah bibir kalian saling menempel satu sama lain!" potong Loly. Lalu dia mengambil minuman di dekatnya dan meneguknya sampai habis lalu membanting gelasnya dengan cukup keras.

Menoly menghela napas, dia sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia jelaskan kepada Loly. Menoly pun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, seolah mencari seseorang. "Apa hari ini kau melihat Tesla?" tanya Menoly tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Loly hampir saja tersedak karena pertanyaan menanyakan siapa? Tesla? Tesla Lindocruz? Tentu saja. Memangnya ada berapa Tesla di sekolah ini?

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau suka? Byakuya atau Tesla, sih?" Bukan jawaban yang diterima Menoly, malah sebuah pertanyaan jebakan dari Loly. Menoly menenggak jusnya sejenak dan memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau pernah bilang, kalau tertarik dengan Byakuya. Apa sekarang masih tertarik? Atau perasaan itu sudah berpindah ke adik kelas kita?" desak Loly.

Menoly menggigit bibir bawahnya. Padahal Menoly hanya tinggal menjawab tidak. Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali mengucapkan satu kata itu.

"Hal itu..." Menoly menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Tidak mungkin," sambung Menoly lirih.

xXxXx

Menoly terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri lehernya, seolah menandakan bahwa ia sedang haus sekarang. Menoly meringsut turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Dengan hanya bermodalkan senter kecil di tangan. Menoly berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Karena tidak ingin membangunkan penghuni asrama yang lain.

Menoly berhenti di depan pintu dapur. Alisnya terpaut, saat melihat pintu itu sedikit terbuka. Mungkin, ada penghuni asrama lain yang juga kehausan tengah malam begini seperti dirinya.

Menoly pun mendorong pintu dapur itu dan mematikan senternya. Fokus matanya tertuju pada sinar yang berada dari dalam kulkas. Menoly terkejut saat melihat sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di depan kulkas sambil mencari-cari makanan di dalamnya.

Berbagai pikiran pun melintas di kepalanya. Mungkinkah pencuri makanan? Menoly berjalan secara perlahan agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh laki-laki itu.

Menoly menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh bahu pria itu. Deg deg deg deg. Secara tiba-tiba jantung Menoly berdegup kencang, sebentar lagi Menoly akan melihat wajah sosok itu. Bagaimana jika sosok itu membawa senjata?

Sepasang iris emerald Menoly langsung membulat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. "AAAAAAAAAAA!" seru mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Detik berikutnya, pria itu menjulurkan tangannya dan membekap mulut Menoly kemudian mendorong gadis itu hingga merapat ke meja makan kecil di tengah dapur.

"Ssssst, kau mau kita ketahuan?" Menoly menyernyitkan dahinya. Kalau ketahuan kan itu masalahnya bukan masalah Menoly. Menoly pun langsung menepis tangan pemuda itu dari mulutnya

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Tesla itu mengangkat sedikit bahunya dan berbalik kembali untuk mencari makanan di dalam kulkas.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, ha?" tanya Menoly dengan nada berbisik. He? Kenapa dia harus berbisik? Memangnya dia takut ketahuan?

Tesla menutup pintu kulkas dan beralih ke lemari penyimpanan roti. Tesla menyunggingkan senyumnya saat menemukan dua buah roti yang ada di dalam lemari itu.

Menoly menggeram kesal karena merasa tidak diacuhkan. Menoly pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air mineral.

Tiba-tiba Tesla berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di samping kaki Menoly. Menoly akhirnya menyerah dan menghembuskan napasnya. Awalnya Menoly ingin mengabaikan pemuda di bawahnya ini.

Tapi disisi lain, dia juga penasaran kenapa Tesla bisa ada di dapur asramanya? Setahunya, Byakuya tidak pelit hingga harus menyembunyikan semua makanan.

Setelah meletakkan gelas kembali ke tempatnya. Menoly ikut duduk di samping Tesla dan mengamati pria itu makan dengan tenang, seolah tidak takut sama sekali jika Menoly akan mengadukannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Asramamu kekurangan bahan makanan, hah?" Tesla berhenti mengunyah dan mendelik ke arah Menoly.

"Bukan. Kepala sekolah itu melarang aku dan ryocho mendapatkan makan malam. Dan dia licik! Sampai-sampai menyembunyikan semua persediaan makanan," beber Tesla kesal.

"Aku yakin, ryocho pasti juga sedang kelaparan, hanya saja dia terlalu patuh pada peraturan. Geeez," keluhnya lagi. Sepertinya Tesla memang sangat lapar sekarang, terlihat dari caranya menggigit roti itu dengan rakus.

"Kau marah?" Tesla menghentikan gerakannya yang ingin menggigit roti isi cokelat itu. Secara perlahan, ia putar kepalanya dan menatap bola mata emerald Menoly.

Astaga, bola mata itu semakin indah jika dalam keadaan gelap begini. Tesla mengedipkan matanya. Bukan saatnya ia mengaggumi bola mata emerald Menoly. Sekarang dia sedang marah, ya marah!

"Iya aku marah! Marah karena si Kuchiki itu memukulku padahal dia sendiri menciummu! Apa kau senang sekarang? Lelaki yang kau dambakan menciummu? Apa kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, ha?"

Menoly terbengong di tempatnya. Tesla menangkap ekspresi kebingungan Menoly. Tesla pun menarik rambutnya sendiri sebagai bentuk penyaluran ekspresi kekesalannya. "Sial! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan," umpatnya kesal.

Tesla membuang roti yang belum habis itu ke dalam tong sampah terdekat. Dia sudah tidak berminat untuk makan lagi sekarang. Yang ingin dia lakukan adalah mencabik-cabik tubuh Byakuya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah seperti ia membuang roti cokelat itu.

Menoly menundukkan kepala dan memeluk lututnya. "Tidak seperti itu..." gumamnya lirih.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya kepadaku. Aku tidak mau dengar dan juga tidak mau tahu!" Tesla pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai melangkah. Jika berlama-lama di dekat Menoly, Tesla tidak tahu hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan kepada gadis itu.

Tapi sepasang kaki itu berhenti, saat Tesla merasakan ujung celananya ditahan oleh Menoly. "Maumu apa sih?" tanya Tesla kesal. Pemuda itu pun memutar kepalanya, dan detik berikutnya, ia terkejut, saat tiba-tiba gadis di belakangnya meneteskan air mata.

Menoly melepaskan tangannya dari ujung celana Tesla dan kembali memeluk lututnya. Menoly juga tidak tahu kenapa menahan Tesla pergi hanya saja...

Tesla menghempaskan tubuhnya dan duduk di samping Menoly lalu menekuk salah satu lututnya. Kemudian, Tesla mengangkat tangannya dan menutupi dahi hingga mata.

Tesla menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan hal itu," aku Tesla dengan suara rendah. "Gomen, karena aku membentakmu," sambungnya.

Tesla menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bahu Menoly yang sedikit bergetar. "Jangan menangis, Senpai," pinta Tesla lirih dan menarik Menoly ke dalam pelukannya.

Menoly merasa sangat bodoh sekarang, kenapa juga dia harus menangis di depan Tesla? Dan kenapa juga dia menangis sekarang? Memangnya dia takut pada Tesla karena membentaknya tadi? Tidak! Menoly tidak takut!

Hanya saja memikirkan Byakuya dan kejadian waktu itu.

Hatinya menjadi sakit.

xXxXx

Menoly menenggak habis satu gelas air putih yang tadi Tesla berikan padanya. Sekarang dia sudah cukup tenang. Menoly mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap bintang-bintang melalui jendela dapur.

Di sebelahnya, Tesla masih setia untuk menemaninya dalam diam. "Kenapa?" tanya Tesla membuka pembicaraan. Yang ia tahu, Menoly bukan pribadi lemah yang hanya dibentak begitu saja langsung menitikan air mata.

"Kau tahu?" Menoly menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menggesek sepasang kakinya satu sama lain. "Byakuya itu... mencintai kepala sekolah kita, lho," ujar Menoly lirih.

Tesla terkejut, itu pasti. Maksudnya, Byakuya mencintai siapa?Kepala sekolah? Yoruichi Shihouin? Oh Tuhan. Bertambah sudah niat Tesla untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh Byakuya.

Jelas-jelas ada Menoly yang menyukainya. Menoly yang masih muda dengan bola mata emeraldnya yang indah. Astaga, tampaknya Byakuya harus memeriksakan otak dan matanya.

"Ini jadi rahasia kita, ya?" Menoly mengamati kuku kakinya. Dan Tesla kembali menghela napasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kali ini Menoly yang menghela napasnya. Dia kembali menggesekkan kakinya karena lantai di bawahnya serasa tambah dingin dan dingin. Membuatnya makin gelisah.

"Mereka itu sudah saling kenal dari kecil, yah... intinya aku sudah ditolak dari awal, dan ciuman itu tidak berarti apapun," jelas Menoly.

Terdengar sekali bahwa dia berusaha tegar. Pantas Menoly menangis, jelas saja hatinya sakit. Byakuya menciumnya, tanpa ada perasaan suka kepadanya.

Malam ini, Tesla menemukan sisi lain dari Menoly yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun termasuk, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Tesla meraih kepala Menoly dan mendorongnya untuk beristirahat di pundaknya. "Tidurlah," Tesla memberi sugesti. Dia sudah tidak ingin mendengar suara llirih dan cerita menyedihkan lagi dari Menoly.

Menoly memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba Tesla merasakan bahunya sedikit basah. Dan saat Tesla menatap wajah Menoly, rupanya gadis itu kembali menangis dalam diam.

Tesla pun menghapus air mata itu dengan jari telunjuknya dan berbisik ke telinga Menoly. "Kenapa bukan aku, Menoly? Yang mencintaimu bahkan sampai hatiku ingin hancur?" bisik Tesla lirih.

xXxXx

"RYOCHO!" Menoly langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Bola matanya memandang kaget para penghuni asrama lain yang berdiri mengerumuni dirinya.

Menoly mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Ini... di dapur?

Menoly melirik sisi kanannya. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Menoly menatap jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya. Itu jaket seseorang yang menemaninya semalam.

Menoly pun berdiri dan berbalik menuju kamarnya dengan sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya.

"Ryocho!" tahan seorang gadis bercepol yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Apa yang terjadi?... Semalam?" Menoly memutar kepalanya dan menatap bola mata hazel Hinamori.

"Bukankah itu jaketnya Tesla-kun?" bisik beberapa siswa di belakang Hinamori dan Cirucci. Menoly terkekeh dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir.

"Hi-mi-tsu."

To Be Continued.

A/N: yaks.. fic ini harusnya aku publish minggu lalu tapi... aku gak bisa log in huhu...


	7. Cirucci

"Dengan ini, saya nyatakan, festival olahraga dimulai!"

Yoruichi menerbangkan seribu balon sebagai peresmian acara tahunan itu. Dan setelah itu para siswa dan siswi langsung bertepuk tangan.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pair: Tesla Lindocruz and Menoly Mallia**

**Dipersembahkan untuk **_**spiralcandy**_

.

.

.

_Sandcastle_

_Cirucci_

_[Just Go to Hell]_

.

.

.

Festival olahraga kali ini hanya mengadakan lima lomba. Tiga lomba hari ini dan dua lomba berikutnya untuk esok hari. Lebih tepatnya, hari ini adalah babak penyisihan dan besok adalah babak final.

Dan yang akan dilombakan adalah membuat sebuah sandcastle, renang, estafet, voli dan tennis.

Menoly mengambil ikat kepala berwarna merah dan melilitkannya di kepala. Sementara Byakuya pita berwarna biru. Tidak seperti hari lainnya, kali ini Byakuya tampil dengan rambut yang diikat. Dan dipastikan, para siswi akan menjerit histeris saat ia lewat.

Menoly mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia mencari seseorang, sosok yang menemainya malam itu. Tesla Lindocruz. Lima menit lagi perlombaan akan dimulai. Tapi entah kenapa Menoly ingin sekali bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Menoly."

"Ah, iya?" Menoly menatap Byakuya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Tapi jelas-jelas gadis itu sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu dan hal itu membuatnya gelisah seperti sekarang.

"Diharap para perwakilan tim untuk mengambil giliran di meja panitia," ujar pembawa acara yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi Menoly dan Byakuya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera melesat meningglkan Menoly dan berdiri di depan meja panitia.

Menoly pun kembali memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ayolah, di mana sih sosok itu bersembunyi? "Mencari siapa sih?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Menoly.

"Tesla Lin—" Menoly buru-buru menghentikan ucapannya dan memutar kepalanya ke kiri. Dan rupanya sosok yang ia cari berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum bodoh di wajahnya.

"Hm?" Tesla berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa sekarang. Menoly hanya memalingkan muka dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Jelas saja dia malu, dia seperti baru saja mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Kuchiki Byakuya. Ya, rasanya seperti itu. Sangat memalukan.

"_Senpai _mencariku?" Tesla bertanya dengan percaya diri. Menoly menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dirasa dirinya sudah tenang kembali, Menoly menatap bola mata cokelat milik Tesla.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah kau ikut atau tidak," sanggah Menoly. "Di mana partnermu?" Menoly melirik samping kiri dan kanan Tesla tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Tesla memutar bola matanya ke kanan. "Itu. Yang berjalan di sebelah ryocho." Menoly mengikuti arah yang ditujukan Tesla. OMG! Pasangan Tesla Lindocruz itu Cirucci?

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang ada di dalam kepala Tesla hingga memilih gadis centil itu sebagai pasangannya. Rasanya Menoly ingin menceburkan dirinya ke laut saat itu juga. Bukannya ada banyak gadis yang bersedia untuk menjadi partnernya? Lalu kenapa CIRUCCI?

Oke, sejujurnya, tidak ada masalah antara Menoly dan Cirucci. Cirucci tidak pernah merebut perhatian Byakuya darinya. Tidak! Tidak pernah! Lalu?

Jawabannya mudah, saat penerimaan siswa baru, Cirucci dengan tidak sopannya membantah semua perintah yang diajukan Menoly kepadanya. Tentu saja setelah ia tahu bahwa Menoly adalah ketua asrama, sikap angkuh gadis itu sedikit berkurang.

Tapi tetap saja! Lihat saja, tatapan sinis menyebalkannya itu. Ugh! "_Senpai_? _Senpai_!" Tesla menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Menoly. Karena dari tadi gadis itu menatap Cirucci dengan tatapan kesal tanpa berkedip.

"Iya ada apa?" Tesla tertawa dan menepuk bahu Menoly.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" Menoly menggeleng cepat. Cemburu pada Cirrucci? _Hell no!_ Cirucci tersenyum seadanya saat tiba di samping Tesla dan menatap Menoly.

"Tesla-kun, giliran kita setelah giliran ryocho dan Kuchiki-senpai," Cirucci memberikan informasi dan menyerahkan secarik kertas yang tadi ia terima dari panitia.

Menoly bersyukur mereka tidak berada pada gelombang yang sama. Karena Cirucci gelombang kedua, bisa dipastikan perlombaan Menoly akan segera berlangsung. "Semoga beruntung, Ryocho."

Terlihat sekali, bahwa gadis itu mengincar posisi Menoly. _'Huh, tidak akan kuserahkan. Tidak kepadamu,'_ pikir Menoly. "Kau juga," balas Menoly dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Tentu." Cirucci menarik lengan Tesla dan menggandeng pemuda itu untuk menyingkir dari arena perlombaan. Tesla hanya melambaikan tangan dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum untuk Menoly. Lalu pergi mengikuti Cirucci.

xXxXx

Perlombaan membuat istana pasir sangat menguras tenaga dan emosi Menoly. Rasanya Menoly ingin mengubur dirinya saja dalam-dalam di pasir. Pokoknya apapun, untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Sudah berkali-kali Menoly ingatkan bahwa mereka membuat sebuah istana. Bukan rumput laut. Memang perlombaan lalu, Byakuya tidak melakukan hal itu, karena mereka bertekad untuk menang.

Dan Menoly berjanji akan mengizinkan Byakuya membuat apapun yang dia mau di perlombaan tahun ini. Namun sayangnya, rencana itu berubah semenjak Cirucci mengikuti perlombaan ini.

Menoly tidak boleh kalah sebelum ia mengalahkan Cirucci. Tidak boleh.

Dengan sangat sabar, Menoly menghancurkan setiap karya yang dihasilkan oleh Byakuya yang tidak berbentuk bangunan seperti yang ia inginkan. Dan dengan sabar pula, Menoly membangun kembali istananya.

Tesla tertawa terbahak-bahak di tempatnya menyaksikan saat-saat dimana Menoly dengan semangat membangun istananya kembali yang selalu dikacaukan oleh hasil karya Byakuya.

Tesla belum pernah melihat Menoly begitu semangat dalam melakukan sebuah hal. Padahal, sudah menjadi ketentuan bahwa pemenang tahun lalu, hanya memeriahkan acara dan tidak boleh memenangkan perlombaan.

Di bawah terik matahari, sosok Menoly terlihat begitu mempesona. Rambut pirangnya berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari, sama seperti pasir yang mereka pijak sekarang.

Tesla mulai membayangkan, jika dia yang menjadi pasangan Menoly pasti akan lebih menyenangkan. Sayangnya hal itu hanya dalam bayangan Tesla.

xXxXx

Dan perlombaan membuat istana pasir pun berakhir. Tim Menoly dan tim Tesla masih lolos ke babak selanjutnya dengan beberapa tim yang lain.

Yang berikutnya, mereka akan mengadu kecepatan dalam renang. Perlombaan yang mulanya santai, menjadi perlombaan yang sangat serius, ketika Tesla dan Byakuya saling menyusul satu sama lain. Dan dua-duanya tidak ingin mengalah.

Jadilah, para kontestan lain berhenti berenang dan menatap dua orang yang memimpin di depan mereka sambil terbengong-bengong.

Hal ini juga terjadi saat perlombaan renang putri. Dengan mati-matian Menoly berenang secepat mungkin dan meninggalkan Cirucci di belakang. Diluar dugaan, gadis centil itu cukup pandai dalam bidang olahraga.

Dan dengan semangat yang begitu membara tim mereka kembali lolos ke babak berikutnya. Perlombaan berikutnya pun, tim Menoly dan tim Tesla memukau siapa pun yang menonton mereka termasuk tim lawan.

Mungkin, karena semangat yang sangat mencolok dari Menoly dan Tesla. Jelas sekali, Menoly ingin menjatuhkan Cirucci, sementara Tesla ingin mengalahkan Byakuya.

Dan secara tidak langsung festival olahraga tahun ini menjadi arena pertempuran antara Menoly dengan Cirucci dan Byakuya dengan Tesla.

Pertandingan hari pertama pun berakhir. Dengan menyisakan 20 pasangan yang akan masuk ke babak berikutnya. Besok.

xXxXx

Menoly duduk di bibir pantai tanpa sepatu. Ia biarkan air laut menjilati telapak kakinya. Setidaknya cukup menenangkan. Harus diakui dia cukup lelah hari ini, melawan Cirucci tidak segampang yang ia kira.

Menoly menatap sekolahnya yang berdiri di atas tebing. Benar-benar seperti istana yang ada di dongeng-dongeng berhantu yang sering diceritakan oleh ibu untuk menidurkan anaknya.

Menoly tersentak saat merasakan sensasi dingin yang menjalari tangannya. Tesla terkekeh melihat respon Menoly yang cukup panik dan was-was. Menoly mengira ada binatang laut yang sedang berjalan di tangannya.

Tesla duduk di samping Menoly. "Senpai bersemangat sekali hari ini," Tesla memberikan komentar. Menoly menundukkan wajahnya—mengamati air yang datang dan pergi dari kakinya.

"Kenapa harus Cirucci, sih?" protes Menoly frustasi. Kenapa bukan Hinamori atau siapapun lah, yang lebih normal dan tidak memiliki masalah dengan Menoly. Tesla kembali terkekeh.

"Tuh kan, Senpai cemburu," ledek Tesla.

"TIDAAAAK!" Menoly meninju lengan Tesla ringan dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tesla hanya meringis dan memegangi lengannya.

"Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena dia cukup baik dalam olahraga. Sebaiknya Senpai serahkan piala kemenangan kepada kami." Menoly melotot dan segera berdiri.

"Tidak akan, selama Cirucci yang ada di sampingmu!" tolak Menoly dengan nada membentak. Menoly menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan mengelilingi bibir pantai.

Tesla berjalan mengikuti Menoly dan membuat jejak sepatunya di belakang jejak kaki telanjang Menoly. Angin pantai bergerak semilir menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Menoly.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Cirucci?" Menoly tidak langsung menjawab. Well, mungkin hanya dia yang berlebihan, tapi dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan Cirucci dan kalau ditanya kenapa, Menoly juga tidak mengerti kenapa.

Lalu Menoly berhenti melangkah dan menatap Tesla. "Satu, dia menyebalkan. Dua, dia menyebalkan. Dan ketiga, dia menyebalkan." Tesla tertawa mendengar alasan Menoly yang sangat kekanak-kanakan

"Jangan begitu, dia tidak seburuk itu kok." Menoly memutar bola matanya. Secara tidak langsung, Tesla sedang membela Cirucci di depan Menoly. Dia tidak marah hanya saja, Tesla membela Cirucci di DEPAN Menoly. Oke, Menoly. Tidak. Marah!

Well, mungkin kesal. Tapi itu hanya sedikit. SEDIKIT. Perlu digaris bawahi itu.

Detik itu juga, Menoly menatap tajam Tesla. "Apa ini? Kau mulai menjalani peran sebagai kekasih Cirucci?" sindir Menoly penuh dengan nada sarkasme. Tesla mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak suka melihat respon Menoly kali ini.

"Aku kan hanya bilang kau dia tidak seburuk itu. Kenapa marah, sih?"

"Aku tidak marah!"

"Kau marah!"

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau iya!"

Menoly terdiam. "Kau menyebalkan!" Menoly mendorong tubuh Tesla dan berlari menuju villa dengan langkah kesal.

Masa Tesla tidak mengerti sih, kalau Menoly tidak suka membicarakan Cirucci? Kalau memang Tesla tahu, kalau Menoly marah, ya sudah. Kan tidak harus membentaknya seperti itu.

Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Yaks, FYI fic ini tinggal dua chapter lagi. Yosh, thankies bagi yang sudah baca.

Review?


	8. Tears

**Disaclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pair: Tesla Lindocruz and Menoly Mallia**

**Dipersembahkan untuk **_**spiralcandy**_

.

.

.

_Sandcastle_

_Tears_

_(Ketika semuanya menjadi begitu kacau)_

.

.

.

Sepasang bola mata _light pink _milik Loly bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Fokus matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda bundar yang melambung di udara. "Menoly!" teriak Loly sesekali sambil menunjuk bola yang akan dipukul oleh Menoly.

Semenit kemudian, Loly menganggukkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata karena Menoly berhasil memukul bola itu. Loly mengelap peluh di dahinya, walaupun dia tidak ikut berlari di arena perlombaan, menjadi pemandu sorak pribadi Menoly sudah cukup melelahkan, ditambah cuaca panas yang benar-benar mengganggu.

Permata pink cerah yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam itu pun menangkap seseorang yang berjongkok di seberang lapangan sambil memandangi Menoly. Dari raut wajahnya, Loly bisa menebak kalau sosok itu sedang memiliki masalah dengan Menoly.

Tapi walaupun kesal, ia tidak bisa menghentikan hasrat hatinya yang ingin melihat gadis pujaannya beraksi di lapangan voli. Jadilah ia datang dengan raut wajah dilema—antara ingin dan tidak ingin—sangat mudah ditebak.

Loly menjentikkan jarinya, dan seorang pemuda datang di hadapannya sambil memberikan sebuah payung. Inilah enaknya menjadi idola sekolah. Dengan bermodalkan payung yang akan melindunginya dari sengatan matahari, Loly berjalan menghampiri sosok itu.

Sebagai kakak kelas yang baik, tidak mungkin Loly meninggalkan juniornya yang sedang terlilit masalah di sana. Bisa saja setelah perlombaan ini, dia akan menceburkan diri ke laut sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kefrustasiannya.

Loly menggeleng untuk menepis pikiran mustahil itu. Loly berhenti di samping sosok yang tengah berjongkok di sana, jari telunjuknya mengaduk-aduk pasir di dekatnya. Loly pun menghela napas dan mengibaskan rambut kuncirnya ke belakang.

"Oi," panggil Loly dengan memberikan nada yang mengintimidasi. Tesla mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan kacamata hitam Loly yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari. Tesla menyipitkan sebelah mata.

"Senpai," balasnya singkat dan kembali fokus ke pasir di bawahnya. Loly menggeram kesal. Apakah pasir itu lebih menarik darinya? Kabar tentang Tesla menyukai Menoly saja sudah cukup menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai salah satu primadona di sekolah ini. Bagaimana mungkin Tesla mengabaikan Loly yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tank top putih dan segala pesonanya?

Jika menarik perhatian seorang Tesla saja tidak bisa. Sebagai primadona, tentu Loly merasa gagal. Loly mengikuti arah pandang Tesla yang mengikuti gerakan Menoly. Loly menyerah, tampaknya, sepasang bola mata cokelat Tesla hanya diciptakan untuk merefleksikan wajah Menoly seorang.

Loly pun ikut berjongkok di samping Tesla. "Kamu kan yang bersama Menoly di dapur asrama kami beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

Tesla hanya mengangguk jujur. "Terus? Kenapa lagi?" Tesla berhenti mengaduk-aduk pasir dan menatap Loly di sebelahnya. Dia diam, mungkin tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Loly.

"Kenapa... apanya?" Benar kan, prediksi Loly. Loly melepas kacamatanya dan memandang Tesla dengan tatapan menyelidik. Katanya, pemuda di sampingnya ini pintar. Pura-pura pintar atau pura-pura bodoh sih. Loly mendengus.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu!" Loly menyentil dahi Tesla hingga pemuda berambut dirty blonde itu meringis sambil memegangi dahi.

Tessla membulatkan mulutnya hingga membentuk huruf 'O'. Tesla kembali mengaduk pasir, sementara Loly menatap jijik kegiatan Tesla, memangnya pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan kesehatan? Bayangkan, di dalam pasir itu banyak sekali binatang seperti cacing. Kan bisa gawat kalau salah satu idola sekolah itu masuk rumah sakit karena cacingan. Sangat tidak elit.

"Kemarin kami bertengkar," Tesla menjawab dengan suara lirih. Loly jadi kasihan melihatnya. "Sepertinya dia tidak suka aku berpasangan dengan Cirucci." Loly mengangguk mantap, sebagai salah satu teman dekat Menoly, dia tahu dengan pasti betapa tidak sukanya Menoly akan kehadiran Cirucci.

"Lalu, dia bilang aku menyebalkan." Loly mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Tesla mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan wajah sedih dan bibirnya yang manyun. Loly mengulum senyumnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tesla mengacak-acak pasir itu.

Hingga lengan mulus Loly terkena beberapa butir pasir. "Iuh." Loly mengelap lengannya dengan ekspresi jijik dan kembali menatap Tesla. "Kau sudah katakan padanya kalau kau menyukainya?" Loly memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Tesla dengan jelas.

"Me-menyatakan perasaanku?" Loly mengangguk mantap. Tesla mengangkat kepala sambil menerawang jauh. Membayangkan jika dia menyatakan perasaannya ke Menoly.

"Senpai, i love you." Tesla memberikan seikat bunga ke hadapan Menoly sambil menekuk lututnya. Sementara Menoly menatap Tesla dengan raut malu-malu.

"I love you too," jawabnya, dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Tesla.

Indah sekali...

"Tesla? Oi!" Loly mengguncang bahu Tesla pelan hingga pemuda itu terduduk di atas pasir. Tesla mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan menggeleng perlahan. Loly menyikut perut Tesla dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Membayangkan Menoly, eh?"

Wajah Tesla langsung merah padam. "Ti-tidak..." Loly memandang curiga dan akhirnya Tesla menyerah. "Iya." Loly tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menepuk kepala Tesla.

Loly berdiri dari jongkoknya dan kembali mengenakan kacamata hitam. "Lebih baik, kau nyatakan perasaanmu, apa kau mau, Menoly direbut oleh orang lain," goda Loly. "Tapi, Menoly itu lebih tua darimu, aku belum dengar Menoly cerita kalau ia menyukai adik kelas." Loly menyeringai.

APA MAKSUDNYA ITU!

Kemudian Loly pun beranjak dari tempat itu. Loly menoleh ke kana dan ke kiri lalu menemukan Menoly sedang mencuri pandang ke arah Tesla di sela-sela pertandingannya. Mungkin, Menoly juga menyukai Tesla. Tapi masa sih dia mau menerima orang yang lebih muda darinya?

Tapi kalau sudah mengatasnamakan cinta, semua memang bisa terjadi, bahkan selebritis negeri ini saja menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda yang lebih mudah 15 tahun darinya.

Ckckc, cinta memang dahsyat.

Namun pertanyaannya, kapan Loly menemukan cinta yang dahsyat itu?

Ini masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

xXxXx

"Ini." Loly memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng ke hadapan Menoly yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil mengelap peluh. Menoly menyambut minuman itu.

"Thanks." Loly mengangguk dan menutup payungnya kemudian duduk di samping Menoly yang tengah berlindung di bawah payung yang lebih besar. Menoly memperhatikan Tesla yang sedang melompat kesana-kemari untuk menyambut bola.

Menoly benci mengakuinya, tapi yeah, mereka berdua terlihat kompak di sana. "Bertengkar?" Menoly melirik Loly sekilas lalu membuka kaleng itu kemudian menenggak isinya.

"Seperti yang kaulihat." Loly menghela napas. Menurutnya masalahnya sepele sekali. Menoly seperti anak-anak saja. Itu kan haknya Tesla memilih siapa saja untuk menjadi partnernya. Kok jadi dia yang repot?

"Karena Cirucci?" Menoly membuang wajahnya. Dia tidak suka dipojokkan begini. Tapi dia juga tidak suka mengakuinya. Seolah-olah dialah antagonisnya di sini.

"Aku anggap jawabannya iya." Karena jawabannya memang iya. "Aku tahu kau marah karena Tesla memilih Cirucci. Tapi itu haknya, Menoly. Kau siapanya? Kekasihnya? Bukan, kan? Jadi kau tidak punya hak untuk marah dengannya." Loly terkejut. Sejak kapan ia pandai menasihati orang lain?

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku kesal melihat mereka—" Ups Menoly salah memilih kata. Sekarang ia kembali membuka peluang bagi Loly untuk kembali memojokkannya. Ugh... di saat seperti ini dia benci sekali dengan kehadiran gadis berkuncir dua itu.

Lihat saja, senyum mengejeknya, seolah-olah Menoly adalah tikus yang berhasil masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Menyebalkan sekali. "Aku kira kau menyukai Byakuya. Bukankah waktu itu kaubilang tidak mungkin untuk menyukai Tesla?"

Mulai kan, keluarkan saja semua perkataan Menoly yang dulu. Awalnya Menoly juga tidak yakin dengan perasaannya. Tapi dia tidak tahan jika bertengkar dengan Tesla padahal melewati satu hari saja belum.

Menoly merasakan ada yang lain sejak insiden ciuman itu. Dan semakin menjadi karena malam di dapur itu. Dia mulai merasakan hatinya bergetar ketika melihat Tesla sejak saat itu. Bukan maunya Menoly juga, semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba.

Jadi... bisa dikatakan kalau dia menyukai Tesla, kan?

"Tapi tetap saja. Walau kau menyukainya, itu tetap haknya, kau kan belum menjadi kekasihnya." Menoly mengerang, sebenarnya Loly ini teman siapa sih? Bukannya menyemangati malah membuat perasaannya down.

"Loly, aku butuh bantuanmu!" panggil Apache di sudut lapangan lain. Loly memutar kepalanya dan mengangguk. Loly pun bangkit dari posisinya dan menepukkan celana pendeknya.

Loly melirik Menoly yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hinamori di sebelahnya. Sebuah pemikiran iseng terlintas di kepala Loly. "Tesla!" Refleks Menoly langsung memutar kepalanya dan menemukan cengiran khas Loly.

"Mana?" Detik berikutnya Menoly menyadari kalau dia dikerjai oleh sahabat setannya ini. Sialan.

"Oya, dia itu lebih muda darimu loh, Menoly. Menurutmu, apa dia akan menyukaimu? Well, dia itu masih ababil, jangan-jangan dia hanya mengerjaimu." Menoly melupakan akan fakta itu.

Waktu itu juga, saat Tesla menyatakan perasaannya, dia bilang dia hanya bercanda. Loly menyeringai melihat reaksi Menoly. "Aku pergi," pamitnya.

Loly terkekeh pelan di perjalanannya. Dia merasa jahat sih, tapi biarlah. Sebagai teman yang baik, Menoly harusnya menunggu Loly menemukan pelabuhan hatinya. Bukannya tertawa di atas rasa kesepian Loly. Jadi biarlah dia jahat, sekali saja.

Loly membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menyunggingkan seringainya.

xXxXx

"Berdasarkan perhitungan, pemenang festival olahraga tahun ini adalah..." kalimat itu sengaja dihentikan untuk menimbulkan ketegangan di antara murid. Yoruichi mengedarkan mata emasnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Tim Hisagi dan Hinamori dari kelas 11!"

Sontak para siswa yang berbaris di pantai itu langsung memberikan tepuk tangan kepada dua orang itu. Byakuya dan Menoly langsung maju ke depan dan diikuti oleh pasangan baru itu. Dalam hati Menoly bersukur karena bukan tim Tesla yang dipilih. Mereka itu masih terlalu muda untuk memimpin asrama.

Byakuya dan Menoly berdiri di samping kanan api unggun raksasa dan Hisagi serta Hinamori di samping kirinya. Yoruichi memberi sebuah bros sebagai tanda mereka memenangkan festival olahraga dan menjadi kepala asrama yang baru.

Suara tepuk tangan kembali memecah keheningan malam di pantai itu. Byakuya dan Menoly maju beberapa langkah dan memasangkan handband di lengan kedua orang itu, sebagai tanpa pelepasan masa jabatan mereka.

"Dan asrama yang memiliki poin tertinggi adalah... ASRAMA PUTRA!" Seluruh siswa laki-laki langsung melompat ke udara sambil berteriak senang. "Kalian akan diberikan smart tv di ruang berkumpul kalian." Yoruichi bertepuk tangan. Sementara para siswi mengerang kesal.

"Yaks, bersenang-senanglah kalian malam ini, besok kita kembali ke sekolah dan mengadakan pesta dansa!" teriak Yoruichi antusias.

"Yey!" Yoruichi langsung menyingkir dari tengah-tengah Byakuya dan Hisagi. Dan pesta api unggun pun dimulai. Beberapa siswa yang memang mengikuti ekskul band langsung mengisi acara itu.

Disusul kemudian para penari modern yang tidak ingin ketinggalan eksis untuk menghibur para murid yang kelelahan habis berlomba siang ini. Mereka pun tertawa dan bernyanyi bersama.

Secara perlahan Menoly menyingkir dari kerumunan itu dan memisahkan diri dari mereka. Sejujurnya, dia tidak terlalu menyukai keadaan ramai seperti itu. Menoly merapatkan jaketnya dan berjalan menuju bebatuan yang cukup jauh dari keramaian.

Loly menyadari kepergian Menoly dan menyikut rusuk Tesla kemudian menyuruhnya mengikuti Menoly. Tesla mengacungkan jempolnya dan berlari mengejar Menoly.

Loly jadi penasaran, apa yang akan dikatakan Tesla kepada Menoly? Dan apa reaksi Menoly?

xXxXx

Menoly duduk di salah satu batu yang paling ujung sambil mengamati bintang di angkasa. Menoly kembali teringat akan perkataan Loly. Walaupun menyakitkan hati, tapi semuanya adalah fakta. Fakta yang menyudutkannya. Menoly menarik napas dalam dan memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk untuk sementara.

Kemudian Menoly merentangkan tangannya untuk lebih merasakan hembusan angin. Maunya sih, Menoly meniru salah satu adegan romantis di kapal titanic. Bedanya, di belakangnya tidak ada si jack yang memeluknya dari belakang serta menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

Menoly meringis. Kasian sekali.

"Senpai!" Menoly terkejut dan segera menurunkan tangannya dan jantungnya langsung berlompatan seolah ingin keluar dari dadanya. Dalam hati ia meurutuki kedatangan juniornya itu. Tidak tahu apa, kalau Menoly sedang asik ber-acting? Menoly melipat tangannya di depan perut untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Menoly dengan nada membentak. Tesla melompati satu-persatu batu itu untuk mencapai Menoly dan berhenti di dua batu di belakang Menoly.

"Senpai masih marah?" Menoly menata rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat hembusan angin. Tesla benar-benar berniat menghancurkan mood-nya, ya? Menoly menggeleng.

"Tidak." Tesla melompati dua batu sekaligus dan berdiri tepat di belakang punggung Menoly. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak. Menoly menundukkan kepalanya memperhatikan dua buah bintang laut di bawah sana.

Sementara Tesla hanya menatap geram Menoly, sampai kapan sih dia mau berbohong seperti itu padahal sejujurnya dia marah. "Aku tahu kamu marah." Menoly kembali menggeleng. Tesla berdecak kemudian meraih lengan Menoly untuk menyuruhnya berdiri.

Namun buru-buru ditepis oleh Menoly. "Jangan... menyentuhku," desisnya lemah. Menoly berdiri dengan kemampuannya sendiri dan menatap lurus permata cokelat Tesla.

Tesla menurunkan tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di balik kantung celana. "Maaf." Tesla menjulurkan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk meraih tangan Menoly namun Menoly langsung mundur selangkah, menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan Tesla.

"Harusnya, aku tidak membahasnya denganmu kemarin." Menoly menggeleng lagi. Sepertinya menggeleng akan menjadi hobi Menoly yang berikutnya saat berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah." Menoly menarik napas dalam, mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk mengatakan kalimat yang berikutnya. "Apa hak-ku marah tentang keputusanmu? Tidak ada. Aku tidak punya hak untuk marah. Memangnya aku siapa? Aku hanya seniormu, Lindocruz. Seniormu."

Mata Menoly mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Ia kesal dengan fakta bahwa sebenarnya dia bukan siapa-siapanya Tesla, melainkan hanya seorang kakak kelas dari pemuda itu. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Menyedihkan.

"Menoly," panggil Tesla dengan nada lirih. Hatinya seperti tersilet-silet mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh gadis yang ia sayangi. Yang Tesla harapkan adalah Menoly membentaknya, memukulnya, atau apapun asal bukan kalimat menyedihkan seperti itu.

Menoly kembali menggeleng dan berjalan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Tesla menahan tangan Menoly dan menariknya ke dalam rengkuhannya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Menoly membatu di tempat. Kehangatan yang awalnya hanya dimiliki oleh Tesla secara perlahan menjalari tubuhnya, melindunginya dari serangan angin dingin di sekitar.

Wangi tubuh Tesla pun mulai menerobos indera penciuman Menoly. Sungguh memabukkan. Jika begini terus, dinding pertahanan yang Menoly buat dengan sangat kokoh bisa hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak boleh.

"Lepas," perintah Menoly dingin sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Tesla yang melindunginya begitu protektif. Menoly dapat merasakan kepala Tesla menggeleng di ceruk lehernya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu, dan membiarkanmu pergi ke tempat Byakuya." Menoly menitikkan air mata. Kalimat yang benar-benar menggoyah imannya. Apa maksud ucapan Tesla kali ini? Apa dia berbohong lagi? Apa dia kembali bercanda seperti waktu itu?

"Lepaskan aku!" pekik Menoly dan melepaskan tangan Tesla yang melingkar di perutnya. Menoly mengatur napasnya yang memburu dan menatap Tesla dengan mata merahnya. "Dengar ya, Lindocruz, aku tidak suka bercanda denganmu. Sama sekali tidak suka! Aku ini seniormu, tahu sedikit, posisimu itu di bawahku!"

Menoly berbalik dan menginjak batu-batu itu dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak ingin terjatuh dan menghancurkan image yang tadi ia bangun. "Tapi aku menyukaimu Menoly!" Bunyi debur ombak yang menabrak karang itu tak membuat Menoly tuli. Langkah Menoly terhenti. Telinganya terus mendengungkan empat kata yang baru saja diucapkan Tesla.

Tapi dia tidak akan terkecoh kali ini. Menoly memutar tubuhnya. "Lalu? Kau akan bilang bahwa ini bercanda? Hah? Begitu kan? Seperti waktu itu!" Tesla tak berkutik dia ingin menjawab 'tidak' tapi bibirnya seolah terkunci. "Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Lindocruz!" bentak Menoly frustasi. Satu tetes air mata kembali jatuh. "Jangan mempermainkanku! Ini tidak lucu. Tidak lucu."

Menoly perlahan mundur dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Dia tidak ingin Tesla kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Sudah cukup perasaannya dipermainkan oleh juniornya itu. Sudah cukup. Sambil berlari, Menoly menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

Tesla langsung terduduk di bebatuan itu dan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Tapi aku serius Menoly," gumamnya lirih.

Kenapa semuanya menjadi kacau begini?

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

A/N: yosh... akhirnya update lagi.. belakangan bingung mau ngetik apa. Setiap buka pasti aku stuck in the moment haaaaaah (belakangan lagi suka kalimat itu) hahahah

Yups... satu chapter lagi... sampai jumpa di chapter besok

Oya ngebahas tentang kata **Reizuki **kemaren... sebenernya pas ngetik cirucci itu ngebayangin... si... yah... hahah (apa sih) kalo tentang perlombaan emang gak niat kok... ntar jadinya makin panjang lagi u.u

Yups.. makasih buat yang udah baca.

Revi?


	9. Waltz

**Disaclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pair: Tesla Lindocruz and Menoly Mallia**

**Dipersembahkan untuk **_**t m c r a y f**_

.

.

.

_Sandcastle_

_Waltz_

_(Tarian cinta)_

.

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok

Loly mendorong pintu kayu di depannya dan memasuki kamar Menoly. "Gelap sekali," Loly berkomentar. Loly melangkahkan kakinya menuju tirai kamar Menoly dan membukanya agar ruangan itu dimasuki oleh sinar matahari.

"Kau tidak siap-siap?" Loly duduk di tepi kasur Menoly dan membelai lembut rambut pendek Menoly yang tengah berbaring memunggunginya.

Kemarin saat mereka tiba di kamar masing-masing setelah pesta api unggun, Loly menemukan Menoly sesenggukan di toilet kamarnya. Dan hanya dengan melihat kondisi seperti itu, Loly dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sebuah pertengkaran besar terjadi di antara keduanya.

Loly jadi merasa bersalah.

Menoly menggeleng perlahan dan makin membenamkan kepalanya. "Tapi sepuluh menit lagi kau harus ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengecek segala persiapan." Menoly bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan mendesah pelan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada tiga kamar dari kamarnya.

Walaupun Loly tidak melihatnya secara langsung dan hanya melihatnya dari samping, dia tahu, Menoly menangis semalaman, terbukti dari matanya yang bengkak. Loly hanya menghela napas, dia tidak menyangka kalau dampaknya akan sedahsyat ini.

Menoly berjalan dengan langkah lunglai menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya. Loly mengamati sepasang kakinya yang bergerak secara teratur, saat Menoly menutup pintu kamar.

Namun tiba-tiba—BRAK!—pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka dengan keras. Sepasang bahu kecil Loly sedikit terangkat karena terkejut dan disusul oleh kepalanya yang berputar ke arah pintu. "Me-Menoly!" Loly turun dari kasur dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

Perlahan air mata yang Menoly kucurkan makin deras dan deras. Loly terenyuh melihatnya, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Loly langsung memeluk Menoly, berharap ia dapat meringankan beban gadis itu barang sedikit saja.

"Tesla... hiks... jahat..." gumam Menoly di sela-sela tangisnya. Loly pun langsung mengelus punggung Menoly. Ini nih susahnya menenangkan orang yang patah hati untuk pertama kalinya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir perasaan Menoly ke Tesla lumayan dalam juga, ya? Hingga membuat gadis seperti Menoly menangis seperti itu. Mungkin, ini yang dinamakan cinta, berbeda dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Byakuya.

xXxXx

Menoly berjalan menuju aula bersama kelima orang pantia di belakangnya. Mereka akan mengecek segala persiapan di ruangan itu. Harusnya semua sudah tertata rapi, hanya tinggal menata meja untuk meletakkan makanan.

Di antara ke lima orang itu ada Loly di sana. Dia bukan panitia, namun karena dia adalah tipe perfectionist, tak jarang Menoly meminta pendapatnya.

Dalam perjalanan itu, tak sengaja Menoly berpapasan dengan Tesla. Tesla menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka diam. Beberapa panitia perempuan mulai memasang senyun terbaiknya, untuk menarik perhatian Tesla. Sementara, Loly sibuk komat-kamit ke arah Tesla—antara menyumpahi, mengumpat dan menyuruh pemuda itu minta maaf ke Menoly.

Menoly sendiri berjalan terus, seolah tidak ada siapapun di samping tikungan itu. Walaupun tatapannya tertuju lurus di depan, namun tidak sedikit pun ia gelindingkan bola mata itu ke arah Tesla.

"Senpai," panggil Tesla pelan. Tapi yang menyahut malah kedua orang yang berjalan di belakang Menoly—kebetulan mereka juga kakak kelas Tesla. "Mallia-senpai!" Menoly berhenti melangkah lebih jauh.

Jika ia mengabaikan Tesla, pasti akan muncul gosip yang tidak sedap. Oleh larena itu, Menoly berhenti tepat di samping bahu Tesla. Loly menyadari situasi itu tidak terbuka untuk umum, dengan secepat kilat ia mengambil posisi di depan Menoly dan menyuruh panitia lain terus berjalan mengikutinya.

Hal pertama yang menjadi pusat perhatian bagi Tesla adalah mata Menoly yang kuyu. Walau tidak terlihat matanya bengkak, namun jika seseorang menangis semalaman, sepasang matanya pasti terasa berat dan menjadi kuyu.

Tesla semakin bingung. Apakah Menoly menangis semalam? Gara-gara siapa? "Senpai, kita belum selesai bicara." Tesla mundur selangkah agar dapat melihat ekspresi Menoly.

Belajar dari pengalaman kemarin, untuk sekarang Tesla tidak akan melakukan kontak fisik dengan Menoly, bisa-bisa gadis itu menepisnya lagi dan membuat hati Tesla semakin sakit. "Tidak. Semuanya sudah selesai, bahkan sebelum kita mulai berbicara."

Tesla menggeram kesal. Memangnya apa sih salahnya? Dari dulu hingga sekarang ia tidak pernah mempermainkan Menoly. Dia selalu jujur dan tulus dalam setiap tindakan yang ia lakukan untuk Menoly.

Sekali lagi, Tesla mengingkari kemauannya sendiri. Maunya dia tidak menyentuh tubuh Menoly kali ini. Tapi situasi berkata lain. Tesla mengangkat tangan dan meremas bahu Menoly. Gadis itu diam dan tidak merespon. Seperti patung. Dan itu makin membuat Tesla kesal.

"Aku. Menyukaimu. Menoly," Tesla menekankan setiap kata-katanya. Tapi Menoly tetap seperti itu, seolah perkataan Tesla hanya angin lalu, yang tak perlu disimak. Tesla paham akan maksud ekspresi datar Menoly. "Bagian mana dari kata-kataku yang tidak kaupahami? Aku menyukaimu Menoly Mallia, sungguhan, tidak bercanda dan tidak berbohong. Kau tidak bisa lihat sorot mataku!" Tesla mengguncang bahu Menoly.

"Cukup!" Tesla berhenti. "Kau... aktor yang hebat Tesla, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeteksi kebohongan dari matamu, lebih baik kau masuk ke sekolah seni daripada di sekolah ini." Menoly melepaskan tangan Tesla dari bahunya dan kembali berjalan menuju aula.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Akan kubuat kau percaya dengan kata-kataku!" Menoly hanya menyisir rambutnya perlahan dan mengangkat bahu.

xXxXx

Waktu yang dinanti-nanti telah tiba. Akhirnya matahari telah menyerahkan singgasananya kepada bulan untuk menerangi manusia di bumi dengan sinarnya yang redup.

Ruang aula pun secara perlahan mulai penuh oleh para murid. Menoly menginjakkan kakinya ke aula itu bersama Byakuya yang menggandeng tangannya. Harusnya dia senang, tapi itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi.

Sesuai tradisi yang sebelumnya, mantan kepala asrama harus memulai pesta dansa terlebih dulu. Menoly menarik napas dalam, dia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berdansa sekarang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Byakuya terus menariknya menuju tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Begitu menyadari kedatangan mereka berdua, sang dj langsung memutar lagu waltz. "Aku tahu, kau sedang tidak ingin." Byakuya memulai pembicaraan. Menoly hanya membalas dengan helaan napas.

Byakuya menarik Menoly mendekat dengan satu hentakan cepat, hingga gadis itu sendiri juga cukup kaget. "Jangan sampai kau menginjak kakiku." Menoly hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia tahu, Byakuya mencoba untuk menghiburnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Begitu kedua orang itu mulai berdansa, kepala asrama yang baru pun menyusul, dan diikuti oleh peserta festival olahraga yang lain. Sesekali Menoly melirik sisi kirinya, Tesla sedang berdansa di sana dengan Cirucci. Gadis itu tampak senang dengan keberadaan Tesla di depannya.

Byakuya menyadari fokus mata Menoly berada pada tempat lain. Byakuya pun menurunkan tangannya yang dari tadi bertengger di pinggang Menoly dan memindahkannya di dagu gadis itu. Byakuya memutar kepala Menoly hingga menatapnya, Menoly hanya menatap Byakuya kikuk.

"Peraturan pertama, tatap pasangan dansamu." Menoly tersenyum masam. Dia tidak perlu diberitahu lagi oleh Byakuya, dia juga tidak ingin melihat ke arah pemuda itu. Hanya saja, keberadaan mereka benar-benar mengusik hati.

Byakuya pun memutar Menoly dan melepaskan tangan gadis itu. Menoly tahu bagian ini, di mana mereka akan bertukar pasangan dalam sepuluh menit sampai mereka mendengar hentakan musik berikutnya, dan mereka harus berganti pasangan kembali.

Menoly mulai panik. Dia tidak tahu sekarang sedang berputar ke arah siapa. Menoly hanya terus berdoa dalam hati semoga dia tidak berhenti di pelukan Tesla. Jangan sampai!

Putaran Menoly terhenti. Perlahan Menoly membuka matanya, rupanya Hisagi. Menoly tersenyum ramah sekaligus lega, ternyata bukan Tesla. Mereka berdua berdansa perlahan hingga Hisagi memutar Menoly lagi.

Menoly berhenti di tangan Ulquiorra dan hanya tersenyum masam kepada pemuda berwajah kaku itu. Semenjak saat itu, Menoly mulai merasa tenang, ia kira ia pasti akan bisa melewati semua ini tanpa harus berdansa dengan Tesla.

Namun nasib berkata lain. Kira memutar tubuh Menoly, gadis itu berputar dengan santai dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya namun tiba-tiba—hup—senyum Menoly langsung luntur.

Seluruh tubuhnya seolah bergetar. Ketika ia sudah berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, namun justru di saat terakhir, badai besar menerjang semua pikiran positif Menoly. Menoly tidak tahu harus senang ataupun sedih. Jika saja tangannya tidak dipegang oleh Tesla saat itu, dia pasti sudah kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dia benar-benar pusing dan bingung, dia tidak tahu harus bergerak seperti apa. Rasanya seluruh sarafnya berhenti bekerja, bagaikan terkena stroke dadakan. Tapi anehnya, kakinya menuruti semua langkah Tesla ke manapun pemuda itu membawanya.

Menoly tidak terlalu memperhatikan langkahnya, dia hanya sibuk menatap wajah Tesla yang juga terkejut karena mendapatkan Menoly di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba musik di ruangan itu terhenti yang menandakan dansa mereka pun harus berakhir. Menoly buru-buru melepas tangannya dari genggaman tangan Tesla. Tesla maju selangkah untuk menarik tangan Menoly ke dalam genggamannya lagi, namun tangan itu langsung disambut oleh tangan lain yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Tesla-kun!" Wajah Cirucci langsung menutupi keberadaan Menoly. Menoly langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Byakuya, kenapa juga dia harus berdiri di sana. Seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Sebuah pesta dansa tanpa memilih king & queen itu bagaikan sayur tanpa garam, kurang enak dan kurang sedap!" Rangiku Matsumoto—sang pembawa acara—mulai mencairkan suasana. "Jadi, saya akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan memiliki mahkota cantik di sebelah sana." Tiba-tiba lampu sorot mengarah ke Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang kemarin mendapatkan gelar itu. Orihime langsung melambaikan tangannya ala miss world, sementara Ulquiorra hanya diam seperti biasa.

"Dan... king & queen tahun ini adalah!" Lampu sorot mulai bergerak secara acak, menampilkan pasangan-pasangan yang berdiri di tengah lantai dansa. "Ucapkan selamat buat..." Suara drum mulai mendominasi. "Tesla dan Cirucci!"

Lampu sorot pun langsung berhenti di mereka berdua. Tesla langsung tersenyum seperti biasa dan melambaikan tangan, sementara Cirucci makin melebarkan senyumnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke atas panggung dan disusul oleh Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Orihime melepaskan mahkotanya dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Cirucci. Rangiku berjalan menghampiri kedua king & queen yang baru itu. "Ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan?"

Cirucci mengangguk dan mengambil mic yang diberikan oleh Rangiku. Cirucci menelan ludahnya sejenak—mengumpulkan keberanian. "Aku menyukaimu, Tesla-kun!" teriak Cirucci dengan wajah merah. Menoly membulatkan matanya. Sementara Tesla hanya tenang-tenang saja, seolah-olah hal seperti itu sudah biasa untuknya.

"Wow, wow, wow, sebuah pernyataan cinta rupanya. Lalu, apakah Tesla juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?" Tesla terbahak di tempat dan mengambil mic dari tangan Rangiku. Menoly mengambil langkah mundur. Tesla pasti gila kalau ia menolak pernyataan cinta Cirucci. Gadis yang satu angkatan dengannya berbeda dengan Menoly yang lebih tua.

Menoly tidak ingin mengetahui kelanjutan acara ini. Dia pusing, dia ingin kembali ke kamar, dia tidak ingin berada di tempat menyebalkan ini lagi. Namun saat ia berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi, bahunya langsung ditahan oleh Byakuya. Menoly mengangkat kepalanya dan malah menerima gelengan dari pemuda dingin itu. "MENOLY MALLIA!" Menoly terkejut. Jantungnya seolah melorot hingga ke kaki.

Menoly semakin berontak. Kini ia yakin, seluruh mata di ruangan itu tertuju padanya. Tesla melompat turun dari panggung. "Te-Tesla-kun!" seru Cirucci. Tapi Tesla tidak menggubrisnya, dia terus berjalan mendekati Menoly. Seketika para siswa yang menutupi jalan Tesla mundur secara teratur dan mempermudah langkah pemuda itu.

Byakuya memutar tubuh Menoly hingga mereka berdua berhadapan. Tesla menekuk lututnya dan meraih tangan Menoly. "Aku mencintaimu Menoly. Sungguh, sungguh mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Dan bahkan, aku berharap kamu yang nantinya akan menemaniku di sisa hidupku." Tesla mengecup punggung tangan Menoly.

Seluruh siswi di sana menutup mulutnya dengan pipi bersemu merah. Itu adalah impian semua wanita, ditembak dengan cara seromantis itu. Mulut Cirucci menganga secara tidak langsung Tesla menolaknya. Yang bisa diartikan kalau Tesla memang gila.

Menoly terdiam di tempat. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Dia bukan hanya ditembak, tapi dilamar! Menoly membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak satu kata pun yang kunjung terucap dari bibir merahnya.

Tesla mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kamu, tidak mengira semua ini bohong, kan?" Perlahan, Menoly menyunggingkan senyumnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yang jelas-jelas menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala semua orang yang menyaksikannya. Tesla tidak sedang melawak di sini!

"KAU GILA, TESLA LINDOCRUZ!" Semua orang di aula itu langsung terkejut—begitu juga Tesla. "Kau sadar kalau kau sedang mempermalukanku sekarang?"

Tesla memutar bola matanya. "Yeah."

"Kau sadar kalau kau lebih muda dariku?"

"Uhmm, yeah."

"Kau sadar kalau aku juga mencintaimu?"

"Yeah—apa?" Tesla terkejut. Dia tidak salah dengarkan? "Kau bilang apa? Ka-kau juga?" Menoly mengangguk mantap. Tesla mencubit pipinya untuk menyadarkannya bahwa semua ini kenyataan. "Sakit. Berarti kau benar-benar?"

Menoly memukul kepala Tesla. "Tentu saja, Bodoh." Tesla langsung berdiri dan memeluk tubuh ramping Menoly. Menoly terkejut namun detik berikutnya, Menoly membalas pelukan hangat pemuda itu.

"Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama," bisik Tesla di telinga Menoly. Menoly mempererat pelukannya dan memejamkan mata.

Loly yang berdiri tak jauh dari Menoly langsung bertepuk tangan dengan keras dan seolah tersadar dari lamunan mereka, semua siswa di aula itu ikut bertepuk tangan bersama Loly.

Loly menggelengkan kepala. Dan di sisi lain dia tersenyum senang. Sepertinya, setelah lulus Menoly akan buru-buru menuntaskan kuliahnya dan menyandang nama Lindocruz di belakang namanya.

Dasar. Kisah cinta masa remaja.

Kemudian Loly menjentikkan jarinya, dan para Loly Lovers pun langsung menaburi aula itu dengan kelopak mawar merah, yang memang Loly persiapkan jika ada acara seperti ini.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

Menoly menutup buku di tangannya dan menghampiri seseorang yang duduk di sofa sambil mengisi sebuah formulir. "Kau memutuskan masuk Las Noches High School?" Sosok berkepang itu mengangguk.

"Itu, sekolah ayah dan ibu, kan?" Menoly tersenyum dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. Hal ini memang cukup membingungkan karena kemarin dia ingin bersekolah di Karakura High School.

"Kenapa? Apa karena legendanya?" Sosok itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti maksud ibunya. "Legenda istana pasir? Las Noches kan juga disebut sebagai istana pasir. Kau tidak tahu?" Sosok itu menggeleng. "Istana pasir itu, tempat yang akan mempertemukanmu dengan jodohmu." Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan permata emas miliknya.

Sosok itu bangkit dari posisinya dan melipat formulir itu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Sosok itu mengambil tasnya dan tersenyum ke arah ibunya. "Tentu saja bukan. Tanpa sekolah itu pun, aku sudah menemukan jodohku, kok." Sosok itu menyeringai dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ting tong.

Menoly mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ggio, Soifon sudah datang," ujar Tesla yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka berdua. Ggio mengangguk mantap dan melebarkan senyumnya. Kemudian langsung melesat ke depan pintu. Dengan sedikit gerakan itu saja, Menoly sudah mengerti artinya.

"Cepatlah, sudah hampir terlambat nih!" seru seorang gadis berkepang dua yang berdiri di depan Ggio. Ggio menghentakkan sepatunya.

"Hei, kau yang kelamaan menjemputku!" balas Ggio sengit dan berlari ke arah Soifon. "Aku pergi!" teriak Ggio kemudian menutup pintu. Bahkan, walaupun pintu rumah itu tertutup, Menoly dan Tesla masih bisa mendengar suara kedua orang itu yang sedang meributkan hal kecil.

Menoly tersenyum simpul. "Aku masih tidak rela kalau Ggio menyukai Soifon. Dia itu kan anak Byakuya dan Yoruichi!" Menoly tertawa dan kembali duduk di meja makan sambil menyeruput teh dan roti tawarnya.

Setelah Tesla menyatakan cintanya kepada Menoly. Byakuya pun tidak mau kalah dan menyatakan cintanya kepada Yoruichi yang memiliki perbedaan usia delapan tahun darinya. Dan diluar dugaan, Yoruichi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Setelah Menoly lulus, gadis itu melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri selama empat tahun, dan Tesla bersekolah sambil kerja sambilan, hitung-hitung menambah tabungan untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya: menikahi Menoly.

Setelah Menoly kembali dari Amerika, ia harus menunggu tiga tahun lagi hingga Tesla sudah benar-benar siap untuk menikahinya. Dan setelah dua tahun menikah akhirnya mereka memiliki anak laki-laki bernama Ggio Vega dan anak perempuan bernama Karin.

"Aku menyukainya, kok," jawab Menoly santai. Tesla langsung menarik kursi di samping Menoly dan mendudukinya.

"Pasti kau mau berbesan dengan Byakuya, kan?" Menoly memutar bola matanya.

"Bagaimana, ya?" Menoly menghabiskan tehnya dan beranjak dari kursi. Ia berjalan tanpa arah untuk mengecoh Tesla.

"Hah? Jangan-jangan kau masih menyukainya, ya?" Tesla mulai panik dan mengejar isterinya itu. Menoly hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Tesla yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"Benarkan?" Menoly berlari menuju kamarnya untuk menghindari pertanyaan konyol itu. "Hei, tunggu, Mallia-senpai!" Tawa Menoly makin meledak mendengar panggil nostalgia itu.

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

A/N: yey tamat yey! *lempar pom pom* akhirnya satu hutang selesai.. saatnya ngelanjutin EF sebenernya pengen dibikin season dua tapi dengan cerita yg berbeda a.k.a bintang utamanya ggiosoi, cuma aku udah kebanyakan fic tentang kedua orang itu jadi yeah~~ kapan" aja... hahahaha

Dedikasikannya diganti, namun tetep buat orang yg sama hanya berbeda penname aja... aku nunggu, yumi revi, padahal aku udah tahu dari lama dia ganti penname.

yups thankies yg udah baca dari awal sampe akhir. Aku lega banget. Thankies juga yang udah menyempatkan untuk revi. Ditambah aku juga berterima kasih buat silent reader—kalo ada—makasih banget.

Yosh untuk yg terakhir. Revi?


End file.
